Les mots du coeur!
by demon-dray
Summary: REECRITURE Est-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un par lettres?Lorqu'on rencontre enfin cette personne et qu'on se rend compte qu'il sagit de son pire ennemis comment réagir si en plus son meilleur ami est jaloux et agit bizarrement?R&R please!
1. Comment résister à tes mots?

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA". C'est ma première histoire même si je l'ai réécrite et étoffée c'est loin d'être du grand art.  
Allez bonne lecture!

**Chapitre I:**_Comment résister à tes mots?_

Harry relisait sa lettre depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux faisant accélérer son cœur à chaque fois que son regard passait sur ces trois petits mots qui habituellement font fondre les femmes. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées il ne vis pas une personne se glisser derrière lui, et ne remarqua cette présence qu'au moment où tornade rousse du nom de Ron Weasley lui prit des mains le bout de parchemin pour le taquiner. Se relevant d'un bon, le petit brun se mit à hurler tout en poursuivant son ami :

- Ron! Rend moi ça! _-s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur le roux qui malheureusement pour lui était plus grand d'au moins une tête_- Ca ne te regarde pas!

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il se mit à lire d'une voix ironiquement tragique, tout en riant.

_- "Même si je ressens les mêmes sensations que toi et me pose des questions similaires, comme : Comment réagiras-tu en me rencontrant ? Pourquoi tu fais fondre ainsi mes barrières ? Serais-je capable de te séduire autrement que par lettres ? Etc.… Tout ça et pourtant je ne connais de toi que ton écriture.  
Et bien que cela ne me freine pas dans mon envie de te voir, il est préférable de ne plus communique par hibou tant que je n'aurais mis au clair mes sentiments... car tes lettres on fait naître en moi des émotions qui m'étaient jusqu'à lors inconnues… Et qui, je te l'avoue, m'effraient! Je te ferais part du lieu de rendez-vous dans ma prochaine lettre!"_

-Waaaa! Harry! Je ne savais pas que t'avais une correspondante! -_il le regarda les yeux remplis d'une surprise frappante- _Tu sais qui c'est? Tu l'a déjà vue?  
_ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry réussissait enfin à attraper sa lettre._

_- _Non, il me semble que c'est assez clair dans la lettre non ?

- Ne t'énerve pas 'Ry. _Lâcha Ron d'un ton d'désinvolte tout en haussant les épaules._ J'y peu rien si ta vie est un désert niveau sentimental. En plus tu aurais pu m'en parler au lieu de le garder pour toi… _Ajouta le roux d'une voix boudeuse._

- Une autre raison pour laquelle je ne t'en ai pas parlé : lui au moins m'écoute sans me juger et me comprend mieux que n'importe qui! _dit le brun d'un ton passablement énervé_

Harry avait pris l'habitude de se confier à cœur ouvert à ce correspondant mystérieux, et envoyais balader Ron dès que celui-ci tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Ce que n'avais pas compris son ami c'est qu'Harry, en plus de se sentir en confiance et écouté, pouvait sans le moindre doute avoir une réciprocité de ce fameux correspondant et les confidences de celui-ci.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait permis au Griffondor de découvrir quelqu'un de torturé, triste, perdu et qui n'avait aucun véritable ami. Cette constatation l'avait énormément surpris au vu de sa capacité à tenir et à faire évoluer les conversations de manière enrichissante.  
Au début il lui avait envoyé une lettre par erreur puis, suite à la réponse totalement amicale de ce mystérieux jeune homme il avait pris goût à ces lettres échangées par hiboux. Tout ce qu'il savait de Son inconnu était qu'il est élève en 7ème année comme lui et qu'il est à Serpentard comme il aurait du l'être, et malgré l'opposition constante entre les deux maison, ils avait sympathisé, faisant qu'Harry rythmait ses journées en fonction des lettres, attendant avec une impatience palpable l'arrivée de ces fameux parchemin qui provoquaient toujours chez lui des bouffées de chaleur et des frissons d'excitation qui lui parcouraient le dos, de la nuque au bas des reins, de manière très agréable.  
Bon, certes, au début le vert et argent avait été froid et arrogant (_la marque de fabrique de la maison Serpentard_) mais au fur et à mesure des échanges, le petit brun était parvenu à percé cette carapace et il s'était révélé être tout l'opposé. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle attirance pour quelqu'un, même pas pour la jeune Serdaigle Cho Chang avec qui il était sortit pendant un peu moins d'un an et avec laquelle il ne s'entendait d'ailleurs plus, la trouvant bien trop pleurnicharde et surtout trop féminine.  
Le jeune Griffondor avait découvert au court de sa sixième année son attirance pour les garçons lors d'une soirée organisée par Luna, où l'avait abordé sans aucune gène ni aucun respect : Colin Crivey. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et brusqué par le blond, et l'avait repoussé avec tellement de hargne qu'il n'était plus revenu à la charge : s'étant fait consolé par un quelquonque garçon de la maison bleu et argent. Peu de temps après cet « incident », un Pouffsoufle de cinquième année, du nom de Ronan Calister tenta sa chance avec plus de finesse et de douceur. Il avait, dans un premier temps, tenté de le repoussé mais après quelques verres de whisky-pur-feu avait finalement cédé aux avances du châtain, et ils finirent leur soirée dans une des salles de bain des dortoirs de Serdaigle où avait lieux la fête.  
Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé au roux et celui-ci essayé en permanence de lui arranger un coup avec sa sœur, au grand damne d'Harry qui ne la trouvait pas franchement attirante.

_- _Dans ce cas là je te laisse avec ton "inconnu" puisqu'il te comprend mieux que tout le monde! – _Lança Ron d'un air vexé au possible, il commença à partir et juste avant de passer la porte, ajouta à voix basse mais assez fort pour que le brun l'entende_- Mieux que moi surtout...

_-_ Ron ne...

Il claqua la porte d'un coup sec avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il soupira de lassitude, fatigué par les enguelades qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent avec le rouquin depuis quelque temps. Il ne le comprenait plus, depuis un soir où il l'avait presque forcé à embrassé avec Ginny et où Harry avait refusé.  
S'en était suivit une longue discussion de sourd durant laquelle le rouquin l'avait insulté de pédé et qui avait évidement reçu en réponse un coup de point magistral de la part du survivant. Si Hermione n'était pas intervenu qu'ils se seraient sans doute battu jusqu'à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse se relever.  
Il s'étendit sur son lit, fatigué de devoir endurer ce genre de discussion avec son ami. Il ressortit la lettre froissée et la posa sur son cœur. Tout en fixant le plafond il se mit à réfléchir, ça faisait maintenant plus de quinze jours qu'il avait reçut cette lettre et depuis plus eu de nouvelles. Harry s'inquiétait un peu, espérant que son serpent ne l'avait pas oublié.  
Se fut sur ces bien triste pensée que le lion finit s'assoupir, et partit en quelques minutes dans un doux rêve occupé par un bel inconnu dont il ne connaissait pas le visage...

**A suivre**_**...**_

_**Voila j'ai commencé à réécrire cette histoire. Je m'attaque de suite au chapitre deux.  
Kixx, votre dévouée Demon-Dray.**_


	2. Comment te dire?

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA". C'est ma première histoire même si je l'ai réécrite et étoffée c'est loin d'être du grand art.  
Allez bonne lecture!

**Chapitre II**_: Comment te dire..._

Dans les cachots, à l'opposé de la tour Griffondor, un jeune garçon blond, grand, finement musclé, au visage aristocratique parfait, se trouvait affalé avec classe dans un canapé en cuir noir.  
Le Serpentard repensait encore et encore à ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois:

Tout avait commencé lors d'une soirée d'hivers banale. Draco Malfoy (puisqu'il s'agit de lui) lisait tranquillement le dernier ouvrage sur « le Quidditch dans l'histoire ». Un bruit provenant de la fenêtre l'avait tiré de sa lecture en sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un hibou à minuit trente, qui plus est ne lui étant pas destiné.

Surpris et surtout intrigué et y avait répondu avec toute la froideur et l'arrogance qu'il convient d'avoir pour un Malfoy que l'oiseau était un imbécile et que son propriétaire ne valait gère mieux puisqu'il n'était pas foutu de donner une bonne adresse à cet espèce de vieux plumeau qui lui servait de hiboux.  
Mais malgré cette arrogance et ce mépris il avait été surpris de recevoir une réponse timide et polie. Il avait alors pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle et lui avait répondu à son tour de façon un peu plus posé bien que toujours froide. A partir de ce moment, cet inconnu, qui être semblait de toute évidence être un garçon, se révéla comme étant un Griffondor. A son grand étonnement ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, ils avaient alors correspondu pendant deux mois, ces petits détails qui ne le gênait déjà pas outre mesure furent vite oubliés.  
Il se rappelait encore d'avoir sentit son cœur accéléré à chaque nouvelle lettre reçue, de chaque frisson qui l'avait parcouru à chaque mot lu. Ils s'envoyaient des banalités au début, sans doute préféraient-ils tout deux garder une certaine distance polie ou ne pas gâcher cette entente nouvelle, puis les parchemins s'étaient allongés, étaient devenus plus personnels. Créant ainsi un vrai lien entre les deux adolescents, qui à chaque nouvelle lettre se dévoilaient un peu plus l'un à l'autre.  
Draco poussa un soupir de bien être en se rappelant ces doux moments du passé, fixant sans vraiment les voir les flammes jaunâtres qui semblaient se disputer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
Et un jour il avait reçu une lettre qui l'avait bouleversée. Draco se souvenait de chaque mot, chaque point, chaque virgule, chaque espace de ce parchemin tellement il l'avait lu et relu:

_"Bonsoir mon serpent,  
Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, tu es le seul repère que j'ai maintenant._

Alors par pitié aide-moi! J'en ai assez d'être différent des autres! Ils me considèrent tous comme un être extraordinaire, ne me vois que comme une bête de foire! Ils m'interrogent sur tout et n'importe quoi du moment que ça sort de leur petit quotidien de merde!  
Je ne suis rien pour eux, juste quelqu'un qui leur es utile quand ils en ont besoin et qu'ils jettent comme un déchet après utilisation…  
Et puis il y a ce sal serpent (je ne citerais pas son nom comme convenu) qui me harcelle sans cesse, trouvant toujours le moyen de me blesser même quand je ne lui parle pas!  
Il pense sans doute, comme beaucoup d'autres, que je fais mon mÔnsieur «je-n'ai-aucun-intérêt-mais-je-veux-qu'on-me-regarde » alors que c'est une torture de chaque instant d'être ainsi ignoré!  
Parfois je me demande même si mes quelques amis m'aiment pour celui que je suis ou celui que je parais être…  
Il y a des jours (comme aujourd'hui) ou j'ai envie de me foutre en l'air une bonne fois pour toute!  
J'ai besoin de tes mots, de ton écriture, de ta présence...  
Je dois être stupide d'écrire ça, mais même mes amis ne me comprennent plus… Et si je les perds que me restera-t-il ?  
Rien…  
C'est à cela qu'est réduite ma vie depuis la mort de la seule famille qui me restait… Rien…  
Tu dois avoir deviné qui je suis à présent mais ça met égal, j'aimerais être dans tes bras en ce moments...  
(Et ce même si on sait toujours pas rencontrés!)  
Mais peut-être n'as-tu plus envie de me rencontré maintenant que la loque que je suis s'est dévoilée…

_Ton ange aux yeux d'émeraude__."_

Cette lettre était parsemée de taches d'eau que le blond avait d'abord prit pour des goutte de pluie hors il fait relativement beau pour cette fin de moi de Mars, mais il avait vite réalisé que ces fameuses taches n'étaient autre que des larmes.  
Draco avait deviné qui était son correspondant à partir de la phrase: "_J'en ai assez d'être_ _différent des autres!_" il connaissait si bien Potter. Il avait toujours vu au-delà de l'apparence heureuse qu'il donne, surtout lors de leurs affrontements où il voyait enfin réapparaître cette étincelle si belle dans ses yeux, cette même étincelle qui avait disparu depuis que Sirius le parrain du brun et oncle de Draco était mort.  
Dans cette lettre il parlait d'un « sale serpent » cela l'avait blessé bien sûr mais il s'était sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, honteux du mal qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un, et Merlin seul sait que c'est dur à avouer pour un Malfoy, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter.  
Cette lettre lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la douleur du brun vis-à-vis de ses «amis » et lui avait fait comprendre que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il sembles être et que malgré ses apparences de petit garçon toujours heureux, arrogant envers lui et cette soi-disant envie de faire parler de lui le grand et saint Potty était très mal dans sa peau et n'aspirait qu'à ressembler au commun des mortel.  
_Autrement dit il aspirait à l'impossible._ Se dit Draco amèrement.  
Le Serpentard lui avait répondu qu'il ressentait une douleur immense en lisant sa lettre car il savait, lui aussi, ce que c'est d'être torturé, avait ajouté que son père le maltraitait afin qu'il soit parfait, mais qu'il avait finit par faire de lui sa parfaite réplique, c'est à dire: un monstre! Mais que n'ayant jamais eu vraiment d'ami il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était d'être abandonné. Le blond hésita pendant quelques minutes puis se lança et ajouta sur le parchemin qu'il aimerait le voir rapidement mais qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

La réponse de Son Griffondor l'avait surpris, c'était devenu une habitude depuis le temps, il lui avait répondu très simplement qu'il avait également envie de le voir mais qu'il était d'accord pour dire que pour l'instant il était préférable qu'ils arrêtent de correspondre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux mit leurs idées en place. Mais dans le fond il savait lui-même que se n'était pas Harry qui avait besoin de temps mais lui. Car le survivant ne savait pas, non lui il ignorait à qui il disait «je t'aime » dans ses lettres. Draco lui savait et il avait peur… Il était même terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver face a face avec le jeune homme aux yeux si vert…

Draco soupira en se passant une main las sur le visage puis se leva doucement, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'appuya contre l'encadrement.  
Il fixa quelques minutes le paysage éclairé par les rayons de la demi-lune, finalement il se décida et alla s'assoir à son bureau les pensées toujours occupées par le regard triste du Griffondor qu'il avait croisé ce matin.

*_**Flash back**_* 

_Les couloirs étaient presque vides, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et les deux armoires à glace Crabbe et Goile, se baladaient dans les couloirs effrayant quelques premières années au passage.  
C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Potter, il était juste accompagné de Granger qui visiblement était lancée dans un monologue sans fin.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des Serpentard Harry tenta des les ignorer, mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du blond de l'enmerder._

_- Alors Potty? Tu n'es pas avec ton lèche cul de Weasley ? Il est bon de la langue au moins ?_

_Evidement Potter avait immédiatement réagis, mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment, quand il lui mit le coup de point qui déclencha la bagarre ils roulèrent rapidement au sol et le brun prit le dessus, seulement quand il plongea ses prunelle verte sombre dans les siennes aciers Draco n'y vit pas de la haine, juste de la tristesse voir du désespoir.  
Harry se releva après lui avoir mit un dernier coup de poing, afin de ne pas risquer de représailles de la part des abrutis de Serpentard qui les entouraient lui et Hermione il sortit sa baguette, les mit bien en garde du regard et emmena la jeune fille loin du danger sans même un regard pour le blond toujours à terre._

*_**Fin flash back**_*

Il sursauta légèrement et se mit a écrire une lettre a l'adresse du Griffondor. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ni comment tout ça allez se terminer mais il le fallait. Après dix minutes il déchirait déjà sa vingtième feuille de parchemin.

_- " Mon ange aux yeux d'émeraude, je m'excuse pour la lenteur de ma réponse et souhaiterais..."_

-Raaah! Guelle galère! -_pesta-t-il en déchirant la vingt et unième feuille de parchemin. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.-_ J'adore écrire mais pourquoi quand c'est à lui il faut que se soit si compliqué?  
Il souffla un bon coup avant de sortir la vingt-deuxième feuille, en espérant que se serais la bonne cette fois-ci.

_"Mon ange aux yeux d'émeraude, J'aimerais te voir dans peu de temps!  
Si tu as encore envie de me voir, alors serais-tu d'accords pour le faire ce soir? Oui? Je m'en doutais!  
Disons à 21h30 près du sol cogneur..!  
J'attend ta réponse rapidement et avec impatience!  
Tu m'obsèdes... et surtout j'ai besoin de toi.  
__Ton Serpent argenté"_

_- _Bon allez c'est bon. _  
_Il siffla pour appeler son hibou et lui attacha la lettre à la patte. Il l'avait vu dans une petite boutique du chemin de traverse, et entre quelques antiquités et animaux assez bizarre (même pour lui), Draco entraperçu un oiseau au plumage noir parsemé de plumes argentées. Il su immédiatement que se serait son oiseau et l'acheta avec son argent de poche.  
-Va à mon ange dans la tour Griffondor, avant que je déchire et recommence cette lettre, s'il-te-plait"  
Le hibou répondant au doux nom de "Cristal des neige" s'envola par la fenêtre d'un tir d'aile.

Le vert et argent se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour ce rendez-vous et tenter de se détendre par la même occasion...

**A suivre**

_**J'espère c'est pas trop gnangnan pour un début quoi qu'il en soit par la suite certain chapitres seront beaucoup moins "a l'eau de rose"... Et j'ose espérer que cette nouvelle version de ma fic vous plaira =)  
Merci de me donner votre avis, les critiques et les conseils sont aussi les biens venus...**_


	3. Comment fais tu naîtres ces sensations?

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA" lool. Allez bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre III:**__Comment fais-tu naître en moi ces sensations...?_

Harry qui s'était endormi depuis une bonne demi-heure fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit sec provenant apparemment de la fenêtre.  
Encore totalement dans le brouillard, il se leva doucement et se dirigea en baillant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit afin de laisser entrer l'oiseau au plumage argenté et noir qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience pendant plusieurs semaines et prit le message qu'il avait à la patte, le lut et y répondit promptement avec des gestes nerveux et donna rapidement sa réponse a l'oiseau. Un sourire béat s'affichait sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

"Vas-y! Retourne voir ton maître!" murmura-t-il à l'oiseau avant de refermer la fenêtre lorsque ce dernier fut partit.

Il regarda l'heure: 20h47, il lui restait donc une quarantaine de minute avant l'heure de son rendez-vous mais il n'avait plus le temps d'aller manger et puis de toute manière le brun était trop stressé pour ne serais ce qu'avaler un morceau de pain, stressé et littéralement euphorique, son sourire ne le quittait pas et il riait pour rien juste par plaisir. D'un regard extérieur on aurait pu le croire fou à vouloir sauter partout.

Le rouge et or se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse:

_'Comment dois-je m'habiller...? Est-ce qu'il est aussi troublé que moi ou il veut me dire en face qu'il veut qu'on arrête de correspondre? Non, ce n'est pas possible pas après ce qu'il a dit...!_ "Tu m'obsèdes" _Raaaah!_ _C'est impossible de désirer_ (aimer?) _quelqu'un sans jamais l'avoir vu... Il faut que j'y aille ! Mais si jamais il savait et qu'il comptait m'humilier… ? Non non allez respire !'_

Harry se mit à imaginer comment pourrais se passer la soirée se répétant sans cesse comme une tirade les mots "_tu m'obsèdes_". De fil en aiguille il se mit à repenser à ses rêves occupés par cet inconnu.  
Mais bien vite il eu une réaction, que le brun trouva des plus honteuse se produisit, bien qu'elle fut totalement naturelle au vue des pensées qui l'assaillait et s'il ne voulait pas avoir un "_léger_" problème, il devait y remédier au plus vite; et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'espoir de se détendre et aussi car il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous.

L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur sa peau mate lui détendait les muscles, les gouttes sur son corps lui procuraient une sensation exquise telle une caresse brulante, mais la chaleur additionné aux frissons qui lui paraient à présent le corps eurent raison de toutes ses faibles résistance au désir anticipé qu'il ressentait.  
Il se passait les mains sur le Corps avec lenteur l'action avait à la base pour but de se savonner mais inconsciemment il se mit à imaginer les mains de Son correspondant sur celui-ci, sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur son bas ventre, et sur son sexe dur comme la pierre mais qui commençait à être douloureux à force d'attendre une délivrance.  
Harry passa d'abord son index le long de son sexe imaginant que c'était la langue de Son inconnu, puis le prit en main  
Le brun commença des mouvements lents, ciblés principalement sur le haut de l'objet saisi, puis accéléra le rythme progressivement jusqu'à parcourir de sa main toute sa longueur commençant de long va et viens tout d'abord lents et langoureux, de sorte que cela le fasse gémir à chaque passage, puis il accéléra progressivement, pensant à la bouche de Son Serpentard à la place de sa main, à sa langue qui le titillerai, à ses doigts qui entreraient et ressortiraient de lui, à son sexe tellement alléchant, à...  
Il se cambrait de plus en plus gémissant de plus en plus fort et de façon de plus en plus anarchique.  
Ne pouvant plus résister il se libéra dans un râle plus sonore que les autres, sentant une vague de plaisir intense le submerger. Le laissant chancelant et tremblant du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre, il s'appuya alors contre le mur afin de reprendre sa respiration, puis se rinça rapidement, se rappelant de son rendez-vous.  
Il s'habilla rapidement d'un Jean bleu nuit, moulant à la perfection ses fesses et d'une chemise verte émeraude dont il laissa les trois premiers boutons ouvert, de sorte que cela fasse ressortir la beauté de ses yeux et lui donne un air séduisant sans être vulgaire. Il devait être parfait car les Serpentards sont, du moins pour la plus part, parfaits et en toutes circonstances  
Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain il vit Ron, qui était revenu, le fixer d'une manière un peu étrange tout en le dévisageant de haut en bas avec une sorte… d'envie ?:  
Le roux avait les pupilles dilatées et sa respiration semblait très légèrement difficile.

-Ca va Ron...? _S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

Ron ne répondit pas et continua à le dévisager toujours intensément, mettant Harry de plus en plus mal alaise.  
Le brun le fixa son ami avec inquiétude devant son silence.

-T'aime pas comment je suis habillé...? ' _demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine_ ' Je peux me changer si tu pense que c'est trop moldu ou ...

-Tu es magnifique... ' _L'interrompit le roux d'une voix anormalement rauque._ ' Je suppose que tu sors avec quelqu'un...?

La dernière phrase du rouquin était emprunte d'une jalousie plus que visible, bien qu'Harry préféra ne pas se demandé pourquoi elle était présente.

- A... avec un mec... dehors. ' _Bégaya-t-il devant le regard farouche de son meilleur ami_ ' D'ailleurs je suis déjà en retard... A toute à l'heure Ron...

- A toute a l'heure…_ grogna le roux en le laissant partir d'un regard morne._

Il sortit alors en fermant le plus doucement possible la porte, lorsqu'il l'eut refermé, il entendit son meilleur ami crier bien que le bruit soit étouffé. Il revint sur ses pas et l'entendit dire d'une voix qui semblait frustrée et rageuse:  
" _Putain, l'espèce d'enculer! Pourquoi il est aussi sexy'… Pourquoi il gémit comme ça ? il a pas le droit de mettre des fringues comme ça pour lui..."_

Harry partit troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de le laisser seul, mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par la réalité qui lui fit oublier Ron et sa réaction étrange. Il du se mettre à courir en remarquant qu'il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Bonjour, bon et bien comme promis voila le chapitre trois.  
J'ai réussi à rajouté une demie page Word en plus sur celui-ci, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira =)  
Merci, entre autre, à Jeel pour ses reviews qui me redonne l'envie d'écrire !**_

_**J'essaierai de publier le chapitre suivant ce soir**_


	4. Tes mots serontils assez forts?

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA" lool. Allez bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre VI: **__Tes mots seront-ils assez forts...?_

Depuis maintenant dix bonnes minute, Draco attendait Harry avec impatience, il était arrivé en avance de seulement cinq minutes et visiblement Son pitit Griffi faisait honneur à la réputation de son manque de ponctualité (fait déjà remarqué lors de sa première année il faut bien le souligner). Impatient mais incertain du temps qu'il devrait patienté il s'était assis sur un rocher à proximité du sol cogneur et observé la vallée éclairée du claire de lune tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour le convaincre que ses intention sont honnêtes et non juste là pour le faire souffrir, car rien n'était moins sur que la réaction du brun . Le Serpentard sursauta violement lorsqu'il entendit (_enfin_) son pitit Griffi arriver mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant sur le rocher, de dos par rapport au chemin menant au sol-cogneur restant par la même occasion dissimulé par l'ombre de ce dernier.

Harry était essoufflé d'avoir couru pour rattraper son retard, se pencha en avant tout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, trop occuper à réguler sa respiration il ne vit pas la silhouette fine du Serpentard se faufiler derrière lui, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où il sentit une main remonter le long de son dos, puis deux bras légèrement musclés, « _comme ceux des attrapeurs_ » se dit Harry en se relevant, lui entourer la taille fermement. Un corps fin se colla à son dos, permettant à Harry de sentir le cœur de son homologue battre relativement vite ainsi que sa respiration qui semblait légèrement trop rapide. Il se raidit instantanément à ce contact, n'ayant que très peu l'habitude de ce genre d'approche directe.  
L'une des mains de son assaillant se posa sur sa nuque et se mit à le masser doucement afin de le détendre.

Harry commença à relâcher ses muscles lorsqu'il entendit une voix basse et un peu rauque lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Bonsoir mon ange... ' _Draco déposa un léger baisé sur le lobe d'oreille du brun qui le fit tressaillir_ ' J'avais tellement envie... '_ Il déposa un baiser papillon sur la mâchoire de sa "proie"_ ' de te voir… ' _Il descendit ses lèvres vers son cou tout en lui mordillant la peau très légèrement_ ' Enfin ! Et… ' _Il fit une légère pose alors qu'il lui donna un petit coup de langue sur la clavicule _' seul!  
A ces derniers mots il le mordit un peu plus fort tout en lui suçotant la peau ce qui eu pour effet de bloquer instantanément la respiration du Griffondor.

Draco resserra son étreinte autour du corps musclé du brun, collant son bassin contre les fesses du Griffondor. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir de la nuque, jusqu'aux creux de ses reins qui s'enflammèrent presque instantanément.  
Cette sensation fut accentuée par de légères caresses à la base de son cou, que son assaillant lui procurées en traçant des arabesques du bout de sa langue mutine, ponctuées ici et là par de légers coup de langue et des petites morsures sur sa clavicule. Puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il bascula violement la tête en arrière tout en se cambrant outrageusement, dans un réflexe purement instinctif afin de mettre ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Dray et émit un gémissement plus sonore que les quelques halètements lâcher jusque là:  
Tout ceci n'était provoqué que par Draco qui venait de lui donner un petit coup de rein dût à son excitation grandissante accompagnée d'une légère morsure sur le lobe droit d'Harry.  
Le blondinet fut satisfait de la réaction de sa "proie" et continua à faire onduler doucement, presque insensiblement, son bassin contre le postérieur du Griffondor, affolant aussi bien ses sens que les siens, de plus le lion répondait à présent à chaque mouvements langoureux, caresses, morsures, coups de langues, et suçons... Par des gémissements plus ou moins sonores, accompagnés de frissons ou de sursaut la plus part du temps.

Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre comment, le Serpentard se retrouva étalé dans l'herbe, et sentit le poids du corps d'Harry sur lui, collant ainsi leur érection respective l'une à l'autre. Ce contact fit émettre au brun un gémissement semblable à un feulement. En redemandant encore il réitéra le mouvement afin de faire réagir Draco qui était trop surpris de sentir d'un coup la tête du brun dans son cou.  
Bientôt Harry fut satisfait d'entendre le jeune homme sous lui gémir de façon totalement indécente: c'était à son tour de mener la danse et il ne s'en privait pas. Lui léchant félinement le lobe d'oreille droit, mordillant la naissance de son cou avidement, goutant sa peau avec délectation, et suçant outrageusement cette peau douce et tendre.  
Harry goutait littéralement la peau du blond, tout en faisant de nombreuses courbes de sa langue, il commença à faire interagir ses mains, les baladant sur le corps offert sous lui sans pour autant (du moins pour le moment) passer la barrière de ses vêtements.  
Mais le vert et argent au fur et à mesure que son désir s'accentuait se mit à lui mordiller, doucement au début, la peau de l'épaule, seule partie du corps brulant au dessus de lui accessible dans sa situation, puis à la mordre de plus en plus forts comme s'il voulait la dévorer, notamment lorsqu'Harry passa rapidement sa main sur son entre-jambe. Il tenta alors de parler, mais la voix qui sortie de sa gorges n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle. Celle-ci était rauque et interrompue de gémissements et de halètements:

-Si on m'avait... '_ Il déglutit pour réprimer un gémissement légèrement aigüe_ ' Que tu avais des tendances... ' _Il se mordit les lèvres inférieure tout en s'accrochant comme un désespérer au dos muscler du jeune homme sur lui alors que celui-ci glissait sa main sous son pull tout en continuant de lui mordre la peau_ ' Homosexuelles et apparemment cannibales jamais je... ' _Draco se cambra violement contre le brun car celui-ci lui caressait les fesses, tout en lui écartant légèrement les jambes d'une de ses cuisses, afin de coller son érection à la sienne de manière un peu plus rapprocher. Mais en s'appliquant toujours à lui sucer et mordre la peau jusqu'à y laisser des marques_ ' Ha... Harry! Je n'en peux plus... ' _Il déglutit avec difficulté, le souffle court_ ' Je... Je ne vais... ' _Il lâcha un râle plus grave et plus sonore que les autres causé par l'intrusion de la main d'Harry dans son boxer et qui commençait à le caressait avec tendresse_ ' Harry... Je... Arrête s'il-te-plait...  
Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête par un coup de rein brusque qui eut pour effet de faire miauler Harry à son oreille.

Notre blondinet avait chaud, commençant à sentir une très forte frustration se rependre en lui, il avait souffle court et saccadé, les yeux mis clos, la tête penchée en arrière, les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres entres ouvertes laissant échapper des gémissements de temps à autres, et s'accrochait désespérément au dos du brun enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire ferme de celui-ci, tout en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus anarchiques, ressentant du plaisir à l'état brut. En effet Harry continuait ses baiser et suçon dans son coup mais avait abandonné la douceur pour masturber rapidement le Serpentard totalement soumis et offert à ses mains et sa bouche.  
Mais d'un coup le dit Serpentard sentit une douleur fulgurant le traverser à la base de son cou, il ne put réprimer un cri face à cette douleur brulante presque jouïssive qui lui transperçait la chaire, puis il sentit un léger filet d'un liquide chaud lui couler le long de l'épaule en le chatouillant: Harry, sous l'effet de sa propre excitation, l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang et s'appliquait à présent à lui lécher la blessure.

Mais le Griffondor se releva précipitamment, lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cri de douleur provenant du blond, il regarda alors, pour la première fois de la soirée, la personne à qui il prodiguait ses caresses et lui martyrisait le cou, lui procurant du plaisir que lui-même avait du mal à contrôler, et bientôt la surprise, puis la peur remplaça le désir sur le visage d'Harry.

-Non... C'est impossible... Pas toi...!

Sa phrase, prononcée dans un souffle, mourut sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de plaisir, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de colère voir de rage envers lui-même et envers le blond qui restait par terre totalement déboussolé par cette réaction et surtout des larmes de tristesses, tristesse de voir son cœur trahit et de voir ses espoirs de bonheur réduits à néant.  
Draco commençait à reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, et se redressa sur ses coudes avec difficulté afin de voir le visage d'Harry, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, et cette douleur poignante lui enserra le cœur tel un étau de barbelé rouiller s'enfonçant dans sa chaire.

-Harry... ' _Dit-il en se relevant_ ' S'il… S'il-te plait… Ne me rejette pas… Mon ange…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malfoy ! _Rugit Harry laissant quelques larmes rouler douloureusement sur ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblante._ Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale serpent !

- Je... Je peux te jurer que j'étais sincère dans toutes mes lettres... Je... Tu m'as fait renaître, et fait apparaître en moi des émotions nouvelles ! Je t'assure que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressentit plus qu'une attirance physique pour quelqu'un... Vu que je ne savais pas qui tu étais je me suis attaché à ta personnalité ! J'ai été autant voir plus surpris que toi quand j'ai compris qui était mon correspondant, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer: les sentiments étaient là... Et...  
' _Draco tenta de s'approcher du brun qui était à présent tremblant afin de le consoler mais celui-ci recula en lui lançant des regards paniqués_ ' S'il-te plait mon ange ne...

- Je ne suis pas ton ange ! Je ne suis rien pour toi c'est clair ? Tu n'es rien ! Rien qu'une fouine qui devrait crever plutôt que tenter de… de rien ! Rien tu n'es rien t'as compris ! _Hurla Harry dans un accès de désespoir intense !_ RIEN !  
Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme un flot incontrôlable. Les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues comme des cascades de perles brillantes sous la lune.

A ces mots quelque chose se brisa en Draco, il se sentit soudainement vide, froid, comme si son cœur l'avait lâché, comme si toute chaleur l'avait quitté et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, Draco se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

-Non! Ne dit pas ça! Frappes moi, mords moi, jettes moi des sorts, tues moi même, mais ne dit pas que tu regrettes ou que je te répugne...

Draco criait sa douleur à travers ses mots, il se sentait mal, avait envie de vomir... Le froid s'insinuait en lui tel un poison mortel se diluant dans ses veine jusqu'à lui glacer totalement le cœur.  
Harry se mit à reculer comme terrorisé, puis se retourna et se mit à courir vers le château afin de mieux dissimuler les larmes qui lui coulaient abondamment sur les joues...  
Le Serpentard le regarda partir les yeux dans le vague, pourtant, malgré la douleur, aucune larme ne coula, il n'en avait pas la force, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres un sourire amer et résigné, Draco marcha alors d'un pas lent et machinal vers le château. Il se sentait anéanti comme si son corps n'était plus qu'une simple enveloppe creuse et que son cœur et son âme avait disparus, anéantis par une douleur trop grande, arrivé à son dortoir tel un Inferi, il s'allongea sur le ventre entraver de son grand lit froid, et laissa enfin les larmes couler, laissant libre court à son chagrin.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait, pour la première fois de sa vie il souffrait...

_**A suivre...**_

**Voili Voilou !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =D**

**Bizoux à la prochaine et merci encore à ****Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Jeel pour leur review 3**


	5. Combattre ses sentiments

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA" lool. Allez bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre V :**__ Combattre ses sentiments…_

**POV Draco :**

Le lendemain matin je m'éveillé encore tout habillé, empêtré dans mes draps de soies.  
Je me relevais doucement, la bouche pâteuse et avec un mal de tête commençant à pointer le bout de son nez, signe chez moi que de trop fortes émotions m'avait assaillis. Et c'est là que tout me revint en mémoire : le rendez-vous, les baisers, leurs corps qui n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : ne faire qu'un… Puis la froideur, la cruauté, la douleur, et le vide qui avait suivi la découverte de son identité par Po… Harry…

Je me pris tout ça dans la tête avec une telle violence que je sentis instantanément la tête me tournée. J'eu à peine le temps de me diriger vers les toilettes situées dans la salle de bain avant de vomir mes tripes.

- La grande classe pour un Serpentard_… Marmonnais-je amèrement_

J'appuyais doucement mon front brulant contre la céramique froide de WC, puis tenta de me relever. J'abandonnais vite cette idée en sentant mon ventre se tordre de nouveau. Il était définitivement plus raisonnable de m'assoir contre le mur quelques minutes et attendre que ça passe.  
Une violente envie de frapper dans les murs se fit sentir, j'étais tellement… Frustré, en colère aussi. Comment avait-il pu oublier leurs lettres ? Leurs échanges si sincères ? –_Putain !- _Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir été si stupide… Mais dans le fond j'aurais donné ma vie pour voir ses émeraudes briller pour moi… -_Mon Dieu je deviens Pouffsoufle…-_  
Je finis tout de même pas sortir des toilettes, et réussi à m'habiller sans trop de difficulté. En passant devant un de mes nombreux miroirs je constatais que d'horribles cernes soulignaient mes yeux gris orage. De plus les seules preuves de ma faiblesse d'hier étaient là : sur mes joues les marques laissée par mes larmes semblaient rabaisser, les morsures encore légèrement sanguinolentes avaient l'air de chercher à me rappeler ma soumission et les suçons… Ces horribles marques violettes, quant à elles, paraissaient me narguer. Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez minable, tout me rappelais cet épisode cuisant de la veille.

Je fini par me détourner, à mettre rapidement une épaisse couche de gel dans les cheveux, et à me laver un peu le visage afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus noble et surtout moins fatigué qu'à ma première examinassions.  
Je fini par sortir de ma chambre de préfet en chef, pour arriver dans les dortoirs Serpentards la tête haute, le regard acérer, déconseillant ainsi à quiconque, à moins d'être suicidaire, de m'approcher.  
Mais évidement c'était sans compter l'intelligence et pureté d'esprit d'un certain bouledogue…

- Dracounééééééééééééééééé! Où tu été? ' _Dit-elle d'une voix haut-perchée qui aurait pu faire grincer des dents un phœnix sous calmant_

- Est-ce que cela te regarde, Parkinson ? _Lâchais-je d'un ton à glacer le sang de n'importe quelle personne censée dans cette pièce._

- Bien entendu mon Drackichou ! Je dois me préoccuper de mon futur fiancé et… Oh !_ dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle, avant de reprendre plus doucement_ ' Tu es blessé? Comment tu t'es fais ça? Tu saignes mon Drake !_ Je vais te soigner et… tenta-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'entraîner vers un des canapés en cuir noir de notre salle commune._

Ce furent les mots de trop pour moi, je lui arracher mon bras des mains, et afin d'évacuer ma colère : renversais la table en verre qui me séparait des quelques autres élèves présent et qui me fixait avec une certaine… Terreur dans les yeux. La Serpentarde ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, pourtant lorsque la vitre de la dite table se brisa sous le choc elle sursauta et je crus la voir se mettre à trembler très légèrement, comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de celui que je suis «vraiment» lorsque je laisse échapper ma colère ou ma magie. Je me dirigeai alors d'un pas calme vers elle et l'attrapai par le col de sa robe sans douceur aucune pour finir par la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche avec violence et la gifla avant de lui cracher au visage d'une voix extrêmement dédaigneuse :

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de chienne décérébrée : Arrête de te prendre pour quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux! T'es qu'une trainée dont je me suis servi pour bien me faire voir de père ou tout simplement pour me vider les couilles. Mais tu n'es qu'une merde à mes yeux, tu comprends ça ? Une MERDE !

Finis-je par hurler de toutes ses forces.  
Parkinson avait du mal à respirer et je ne parvenais pourtant pas à me calmer, au contraire je resserrais encore et encore la pression de sa main sur le cou fragile de Pansy, puis la voyant au bord des larmes je me décidais enfin à la laissais tomber au sol tiré en arrière par Crabbe et Goule qui venaient d'arriver et lui cracha à la figure dans un dernier geste pour l'humilier.  
Le professeur Rogue arriva bientôt, suivit de Blaise qui avait surement-dut aller le chercher, craignant que je ne perdre totalement le contrôle et finisse pas la tuer.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau Draco! Me _dis Rogue d'une voix glaciale où j'entendis tout de même une pointe de colère._

- Mais professeur je… Commençais-je afin d'éviter un entretient qui se solderait par un discours ennuyeux à mourir et des promesses inutiles.

- Silence ! _Me coupa-t-il froidement._ Je ne veux rien entendre, vous me suivez immédiatement ou j'en réfèrerais au directeur qui sera un peu moins laxiste sur la punition.

Je finis par le suivre à contre cœur mais toujours la tête haute et l'allure irréprochable : on est Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas.

**Fin POV**

**POV Harry :**

Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à retourner dans mon dortoir, je n'étais pas arrivé à m'endormir, pourtant mon petit sprint et ma crise de nerfs aigüe m'avaient littéralement vidé de mon énergie. A tel point que si on me demandait de réaliser un charme aussi basique que le « Verraverto » je pense que le résultat aurait été aussi concluant que 'mione dans une équipe de Quidditch…  
Je m'étais réfugié immédiatement dans notre salle de bain commune… Et maintenant mon front appuyé contre un des murs de la salle d'eau je laissais mon visage s'inonder de larmes, tout en tremblant de tout mes membres sous l'effet de la colère et l'émotion je ne cessais de me répéter cette seule et même question, telle une litanie qui pouvait me sortir de ce gouffre : _« Pourquoi ?_ ».  
Je repensais à ces derniers mois, à cette complicité, cette compréhension qui s'était installée entre Draco et moi.  
Et surtout à mon attirance inexplicable pour la personnalité du Serpentard, à ce que j'avais ressentis à chaque lettre reçue sans savoir qui était cachée derrière cette écriture si fine, si belle... tout comme les sentiment qui l'habitait à présent…  
C'était la première fois que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié ou des sentiments fraternels envers un mec et il fallait que ça tombe sur Dra… Malfoy…

- Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs... Enfin si mais pas par LUI… ' _Murmurais-je en donnant un énième coup de point dans le mur en pierre_ ' Tout aurait pu m'arriver... Mais ça… '_ Je glissais alors le long du mur la main en sang à force de cogner dans celui-ci '_ Je peux pas...! Pas avec toi…

Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante que je reconnaissais à peine, pendant que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même dans un coin de la pièce par réflex de protection, enserrant mes genoux de mes bras tremblant. Je repensais à Cho, à Ginny… J'avais étais amoureux d'elle, j'avais étais heureux avec elles… Et pourtant… Me voila involontairement sous le charme de mon pire ennemie… « _Même Voldemort ne fait pas le poids face à ''ça''_ » pensais-je en émettant un rire sans joie.  
Mes larmes s'étaient quelque peu taries et pourtant je ne me sentais pas mieux, mon poing vola à nouveau dans le mur, diffusant une douloureuse chaleur ainsi que des picotements désagréables dans tout mon corps. Légèrement sonné je repris ma position précédente, et tenta de me calmer en me berçant doucement d'avant en arrière. Je me sentais ridicule d'agir de la sorte, surtout pour un garçon…  
Un garçon qui m'avais mentis sans vergogne et profité de leur lettre pour me manipuler et connaître ainsi mes points faibles…  
_« Qui je trompe avec ce discours… Même moi je ni crois pas »_ pensais-je tout en faisant un grimace amère et résignée.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron descendit à pas de loup des dortoirs, et entra dans la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents semblait-il. Mais dès qu'il m'aperçu je vis son visage se décomposer, il se précipita vers moi, en me lançant des regards paniqués que j'avais grand mal à soutenir.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
Je continuais à le fixer sans le voir réellement, je sentis à nouveau le vide s'insinuer en moi, je me sentis alors triste et étrangement lourd, comme si un poids d'une tonne s'était répartit sur mes épaules. Finalement j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais un gémissement de désespoir sortit à la place de mes mots, et lorsque je finis par parvenir à parler ce fut d'une voix disons… D'un condamné à mort : paniqué voir terrifiée mais en même temps parfaitement conscient de son sort.

- Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux… de lui... ' _Murmurais-je_ ' Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui... Hein? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre...?

- Qui ça " il " ?_ demanda Ron d'une voix frémissante de colère et d'où la jalousie débordait allègrement._

- Un serpent... Un magnifique serpent aux yeux d'argents... brillant comme la lune... avec des cheveux ressemblant à des fils d'or… Un serpent magnifique…

A cette dernière partie de phrase j'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, incapable de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes brulantes et douloureuses. Ron s'était tendu à cette révélation, et lorsqu'il parla sa mâchoire était tellement contractée que je m'étonnais qu'il ne se la casse pas.

- Bon toi je t'amène à l'infirmerie! _Dit celui-ci d'une voix autoritaire que l'on utilise avec un enfant punit._ Ta main et toi vous êtes en piteux état! _Ajouta-t-il en désignant le poing avec lequel j'avais frappé le mur en pierres rugueuses et qui se trouvait à présent en sang._ Tu me raconteras quand t'iras mieux parce que là c'est un gros bordel ton histoire!

Sur ces mots il m'attrapa par la taille et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au couloir puis jusqu'à l'infirmerie, continuant de marmonner des insultes diverses et pas franchement classe envers je ne sais trop qui. Je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment il faut dire, trop absorbé par mes pensées toutes sombres et habitées par un certain blond aux yeux glacés mais tellement séduisant…

**Fin POV**

**+ Dans les cachots +**

Suite à l'épisode des dortoirs le professeur Snape avait presque emmené Draco sous la contrainte, refusant d'écouter ses pitoyables tentatives d'amadouassions qu'il tentait en lui rappelant qu'il était son parrain, puis en le menaçant de prévenir son père, ensuite en accusant Parkinson, et finalement en voyant un manque totale de réaction de son professeur, le blond s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que le Serpentard et son directeur de maison étaient assis dans le bureau de celui-ci.  
Dray continuait à bouder bien que la rage montait de plus en plus en lui au fur et à mesure des questions insistantes de Severus au quelles le jeune homme se bornait à répondre_ oui_ ou _non _ou encore des phrases cassantes_, _toujours sans le regarder.

- Bon, Draco, vous commencez à me fatiguer. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi avoir agressé Parkinson? ' _Demanda la voix neutre du professeur Rogue_ ' Je souhaite des réponses claires!

- Je ne voudrais pas offenser vos pauvres petites oreilles aussi pures et innocentes que cette pucelle de sang-de-bourbe ! _Répliqua-t-il sèchement_

- Draco! _Le prévint froidement Snape. _Ce comportement ne vous ressemble pas, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton et de répondre à ma question !

- Bon ok! Ca va! Si vous voulez vraiment savoir alors je vais vous le dire mais après n'allais pas pleurer dans les robes de ce vieux fou de Dumbi si j'ai choqué votre petite sensibilité de mes deux! _Cracha-t-il avec hargne_.

- Bon, alors j'att... _il s'interrompit soudainement et reprit d'une voix calme_. Draco? Approchez-vous pour que j'examine votre cou!

Le blondinet s'exécuta visiblement à contre cœur et se rapprocha un air soudain plus lointain, totalement détaché, presque rêveur, puis pencha la tête sur le coté afin de mettre en évidence sa nuque meurtrie.

- Draco... Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez des suçons et des marques de dents dans le cou? _Il semblait calme mais ses yeux laissaient paraître un air interloqué._ D'ailleurs il y en a une qui saigne! Qui vous a fait ça? _demanda Rogue d'une voix estomaquée._

Draco se recula soudainement son visage reflétant une légère inquiétude

- Je... Pourrais-je aller me coucher s'il-vous plait...

Severus l'observa attentivement puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie presque précipitamment mais fut stoppé par la voix glaciale mais ou percée une pointe de suspicion.

-Mais cette conversation n'est pas finie! Et... Pour votre père, vous savez que je suis votre parrain, vu que vous me l'avais répété à six reprises tout à l'heure, et bien il m'a chargé de veiller sur vous mais je pense que lui dire ce qui vient de se produire sera encore plus dévastateur que s'il n'était pas au courant?

- Il me tuerais... _Souffla Draco en se tournant légèrement vers le maître de potion_.

-Je ne lui dirais rien mais uniquement si vous arrêtez de me mentir! Bien vous pouvez y aller!

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la salle si précipitamment qu'il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises en se cognant les pieds contre certaines pierres mal placées.

- Putain! Potter si je te choppe je te tue..."_ Ou je t'embrasse..._ "Putain Enfoiré_... _"_ Mon ange..._ "Tu m'as vraiment fait mal ! "_ Mais c'était tellement bon…_" Fait chier... "_ Je t'aime... _" dit Draco à voix basse en se parlant à lui-même.  
Le blond laissa échapper un cri de frustration face à la contradiction complète de ses paroles et de ses envie puis se passa une main sur le visage afin de se calmer.  
" _Bon je vais faire un tour parce-que là je suis entrain de péter un câble..._ "

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il partit d'un pas trainant mais noble, le visage fermé mais les yeux brillants, direction la tour d'Astronomie toujours obnubilé par ce regard trop vert, cette bouche trop rouge et cette peau trop douce.  
Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son but il entendit deux voix masculine qui étaient, de manière tout à fait audible, entrain de se disputées dans le couloir opposé.  
Il décida de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où elles provenaient afin de retirer quelques points à ces deux élèves qui n'aurait pas dus se trouver dans les couloirs. Mais en cet instant il ne se doutait pas que cette décision deviendrait soit une monumentale erreur soit la meilleur idée qu'il n'ait jamais eut...

_**A suivre...**__** Je ne suis pas sadique du-tout! XD  
Pas tapeeeeeer !**_

**Note aux revieweurs/revieweuses :  
Merci à :  
****à Li-san****, **j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu ^^ **  
****à Jeel****, **tu es toujours vivante ? Tien le coup ! J'ai encore besoin de toi =P  
Tes remarques me font vraiment rire, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me tuer lors du prochain chapitre =P (sinon personne ne pourra rétablir la situation 0=3) **  
****à Jess Cullen-Malfoy**je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait et te donne envie de lire la suite ! J'espère tout de même que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cet épisode un peu… sadique… ^^**  
****à Sen No Suika**bien que tout ça soit triste je t'assure que c'est pour leur bien =) merci pour ta review ^^  
**à Originel** qui fut une de mes première lectrice et qui écris très bien je trouve ^^  
**à Narcissa Potter**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui Ron est très lourd… et ça ne va pas allez en s'arrangeant =P ! Pour la sensibilité j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop, ils sont sensés donner une certaine image et là on voit une facette très... Marshmallow =S enfin bon ils sont mignons ^^  
**Serda** j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ^^  
**Niiniel** la suite t'as plu ? J'espère que oui et que tu as le cœur bien accroché !


	6. Douloureuse intervention

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!  
**CE CHAPITRE EST UN PEU PLUS HARD QUE LES AUTRES **_(pas beaucoup mais un peu)_**Donc vous être prévenu **

**Chapitre VI :**_ douloureuse intervention._

Lorsque Draco se rapprocha il réussi à mieux distinguer les paroles des personnes présentes :

-Ron putain! Mais lâche-moi! ' _Marmonna une des voix que le blond reconnu immédiatement, d'un ton las_' Je vais bien! Si tu m'avais pas dis pour ma main je l'aurais même pas vu et...

- Et rien du tout! ' _répliqua celle qui appartenant visiblement à Ron en le coupant_ ' Tu devrais vraiment en parler à quelqu'un et je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie par la peau du cul s'il le faut !

-Tu te rends compte que tu ressemble de plus en plus à Hermione ? _Lui répliqua Harry d'un ton tellement cinglant et cruel qui fit frémir Dray_. Elle a détint sur toi mais pas pour les bonnes choses depuis que vous êtes ensemble, au vu de tes notes ça se voit !

- La ferme ! _Le coupa Ron comme si cette remarque l'écœurait._ Tu crois que ça m'a fais quoi de te voir effondré en larmes en plein milieu de notre salle de bain commune avec la main ouverte?

Suite à cette réplique qui fut étonnement cinglante pour un Weasley, il y eu un silence uniquement troublé par les pas balourds de Ron qui cessèrent presque immédiatement. Draco resta immobile avide d'entendre la suite mais en même temps quelque peu perturbé par l'annonce de cette stupide belette.

- Harry? ' _Murmura la voix inquiète de Ron qui eu en réponse qu'un grognement_ ' Harry... S'il-te-plait, regarde moi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?

- Je... ' _Harry eu un sanglot dans la voix avant de reprendre faiblement d'un ton presque suppliant_ ' Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un Ron?

- Oui... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport... ' _dit Ron d'une voix nerveuse_ '

Dray l'imaginait d'ailleurs très bien entrain de rougir des oreilles et commencer à transpirer tellement sa tension était palpable.

- Tu sais... Je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter... C'était la dernière personne qui s'intéressait à moi différemment que pour ma célébrité...

- Et moi alors ? _le coupa sèchement Ron _Je ne suis que le faire valoir de l'Elu ?

Il se retenait de crier ça se sentais dans sa voix, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de répliquer mentalement : «_ Bien ! tu viens de comprendre stupide belette _». Mais il se concentra à nouveau en entendant la voix fatiguée de son amour.

- Ce n'est pas pareil Ron… Lui il…

- Mais Qui? ' _Demanda Ron un peu trop brutalement _' Tu vas finir par me le dire!

-Draco... ' _Marmonna Harry de façon presque inaudible_ '

- Quoi? ' _Demanda Ron avec une voix remplie d'une incompréhension désespérante_ ' Jai pas compris ce que t'as dis

- Malfoy...! ' _Répéta le brun un peu plus clairement_ ' J'aime Malfoy...

Il y eu à nouveau un silence. Celui-ci dura pendant cinq ou six seconde. Ron semblait totalement sous le choc, presque dégouté, pourtant il réussit à reprendre la parole de manière presque normale.

- Et moi Harry... Je ne compte pas pour toi? Tu préfère cet enculé… Cette sale fouine… Ce sale Mange mort de mes deux… A moi? Ton meilleur ami? ' _Demanda Ron qui s'énervait un peu plus à chaque mot prononcés. Il fit alors une pause et repris d'une voix bien trop calme pour être normale._ ' Oui J'aime quelqu'un! Mais cette personne ne m'aimera jamais parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne se rend compte de ma présence, qu'en tant qu'ami justement!

-Ron..? Tu parles de qui exactement… ? ' _Demanda la voix du brun ou perçait une pointe de panique_ ' Qu'est ce que... Ron ?' _Il y eu un silence_ ' NON! ' _Hurla le brun_ '

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Hein... Ryry? ' _La belette avait une voix presque cruelle en prononçant ses paroles qui furent interrompues par un bruit sourd comme celui de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire plaquer contre un mur_ ' Tu as peur... de moi... Tu préfèrerais que se soit ta fouine blonde qui te fasses ça?

- Ron! Non! ' _Supplia Harry d'une voix faible et tremblante_ ' Ne fait pas ça... Pas comme lui... Pas comme mon oncle!

- Non, Harry! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends que tu daignes me regarder! Trop longtemps que j'ai envie de te prendre ! Tu ne te rend même pas compte de ton corps Harry ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es… Bandant !

Draco était figé, il n'arrivait plus à bouger bien que son esprit lui hurle d'intervenir.  
Ron continuait à parler tout en mordant le petit brun sans un zeste de douceur, il se frottait à lui de manière violente et outrageuse, il griffait le corps de son « ami » afin de laisser sa marque. Ses gémissements de douleurs et de peur l'excitait de plus en plus. Il commença alors à déboutonner son pantalon et celui d'Harry tout en poussant des petits cris de plaisir, toujours autant excité par les mouvements de tentatives de fuites du brun.

Draco sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se rua hors de sa cachète, il vit Harry les yeux grand ouverts emplies de larmes et de peur plaqué par Ron contre le mur, entrain de l'embrasser tout en le caressant avec brutalité, provoquant ainsi des gémissement de terreur de la part du brun, tout en frottant son bassin contre l'entre-jambe de celui-ci qui continuait à se débattre.  
Ce spectacle avait tout de l'apparence d'un cauchemar et mit le Serpentard dans une rage folle.

- Weasmoche! ' _Dit le blond d'une voix forte et froide mais ses yeux reflétant une rage décuplée_ ' Lâche le ou je te bute!

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui sans pour autant lâcher le brun.

- Malfoy! Tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être? ' _Il se lécha la lèvre supérieur de façon provoquant_ ' Tu veux peut-être une partouze? A ce qu'il paraît c'est ta spécialité! A moins que tu préfères le garder pour toi. Après tout il a tout pour être ta catin privée non ?

- Draco... ' _dit Harry d'une voix suppliante en laissant échapper quelques larmes_ '

Ce fut de trop pour le blond qui s'avança vers Ron jusqu'à le saisir par le col, le dégager d'Harry qui tenta de tenir vaguement debout, mais finit par tomber à terre en tremblant . Puis finit par lui administrer son point dans la figure avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le rassurer avant de l'embrasser doucement et tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange... ' _Dit le blond en le regardant dans les yeux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son nez de manière totalement anodine mais qui pourtant fit rougir le brun comme un scroup en pétard (ce qu'il n'est pas bien sûr) '_

Harry voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Draco s'écarta un peu de lui, coupant ainsi la volonté du brun dans son élan, afin de se retrouver face à Wealey toujours à terre quelque peu assommé pour lui jeter un dernier regard écœuré alors qu'il tentait vainement de se relever tout en les observant avec méfiance.

- Si je te revoie lever un regard douteux sur Harry, ou lui dire un mot de travers! Tu ne vas pas seulement mourir sale belette, tu vas mourir.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles si calmement qu'il vit de la peur passé dans le regard du roux et son ange se tendre dans ses bras. Il eut tout de même en réponse un grognement.  
Puis, se détournant très calmement il partit après avoir déposé une dernière fois un baiser papillons sur la bouche tentatrice d'Harry et de l'avoir couver d'un regard protecteur. Le brun semblait dans un autre monde, il se caressait les lèvres du bout de l'index d'un air toujours un peu effrayé mais en grande partie rêveur tout en le fixant, un sourire un peu béat s'affichant sur son doux visage.  
Puis comme si il voulait s'excuser, Ron l'emmena à l'infirmerie, il n'essaya pas de le prendre par le bras ou autre de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Malfoy. Ils parcoururent le chemin sans un mot si ce n'est des excuses que le brun n'entendait même pas, trop plonger dans ses pensées qui étaient occupées par des multitudes de blonds aux yeux d'orages...

_**A suivre...**__** Je ne suis pas sadique du-tout! XD  
Je suis cruelle **_**hihihihi**

**Bon chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne voulais pas mettre trop de choses alors qu'il vient de se passer un truc assez grave.**

**Narcissa Potter :** Voila un chapitre qui vas te rassurer autant que t'inquiéter non ? Respire en tout cas, tout finira par s'arranger… … … enfin… un jour ou l'autre 0=3


	7. Concéquence partie 1

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA" lool. Allez bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre VII **__: Conséquences_

**+Le lendemain** +

Suite à l'épisode de la veille Harry eu du mal à convaincre madame Pomfresh de le laisser sortir avant trois jours.  
Et se fit la main dans les bandages qu'il se rendit en cours de potion totalement ailleurs. Repensant à l'épisode de la nuit précédente…

***** **Flash Back** _*****_

Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie à pas relativement lent, le rouquin (_ABAT CE ROUX !_) tentant vainement d'attirer l'intérêt de son ancien meilleur ami toujours ailleurs.  
Arrivés au bureau de l'infirmière il dut s'expliquer de manière plus ou moins claire et surtout plus ou moins honnête, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement compliqué quand on connait le caractère de chien de garde de Pom-Pom.  
Il parvint néanmoins à partir de là en un seul morceau, laissant un Harry toujours un peu béat dans les griffes acérés de l'infirmière.

Il marchait lentement, le dos vouté, le pas trainant et lourd en direction de son dortoir lorsque, son attention ayant été attirée par un bruit dans son dos, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux prunelles grises. Celles-ci étaient tellement foncées à cause de la colère qu'elles en été presque noires, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le roux qui sursauta en faisant un bond d'au moins un mètre.

- Alors Weasmoche, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça les mains dans les poches ? _Demanda une voix cruelle et acérée qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Malfoy._

- N… N… Non. Ne me fait pas de mal s'il te p… _Tenta le roux avant d'être coupé en plein bégaiement._

- «_N…N …Non._ » _dit-il en imitant la voix suppliante de Ron _Sérieusement tu t'entends ? Même les vers à crasse ont plus de classe que toi ! Tu mériterais que je te tue, là, maintenant ! Pas de témoins, par de traces.

Le rouquin palissait au fur et à mesure des paroles du blond, et reculait petit à petit jusqu'à se trouver acculé contre l'un des murs du couloir.  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir il essaya de fuir en direction de son dortoir mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Dray.

- _Liangantis _! _Le roux se retrouva au sol, emprisonné par un étau créé par trois lianes géantes._  
Bah alors raclure de sous merde de belette. Tu comptais m'échapper ?

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage angélique du blond. D'un coup de baguette il écarta un pant de la chemise du roux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Au lieu de te tuer je vais te montrer quelle est la pire torture que tu pourrais endurer, vu que même le mot «haine » ne suffit pas à décrire ce que je t'inspire.

Tout en faisant un petit mouvement de poignet la baguette de Draco laissa échapper un léger filet de lumière rouge qui se transforma en un DM entrelacé de manière élégante dans les airs. Les deux lettres étaient rougeoyantes comme de la braise et dégageaient une forte chaleur.  
Soudain le blond abaissa sa baguette, entraînant par la même occasion le symbole brillant dans la pénombre du couloir, lorsque ce dernier toucha le pectoral droit de Ron celui-ci ressentit une brulure semblable à celle d'un tisonnier. Il se mit à hurler en se tordant dans tout les sens, comme si on lui infligeait un doloris.  
Pourtant aucun son ne portait plus loin qu'un mètre autour du roux, rendant assourdissant ses hurlements incontrôlables à ses oreilles.  
Petit à petit les deux lettres se dessinèrent sur sa peau, la marquant au fer rouge sans aucune délicatesse. Lorsqu'elles eurent finies d'apparaître et que Ron cessa de hurler comme un hippogriffe blessé à mort, Draco se baissa vers lui, attrapa le col afin de pouvoir atteindre son oreille sans avoir à se baisser d'avantage et lui murmura d'une voix neutre où perçait néanmoins un sadisme presque jouïssif pour le blond:

- À partir d'aujourd'hui où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses, cette marque te rappellera qui est ton maître. Personne ne la verra sauf toi, à chaque fois que tu te regarderas dans une glace tu te souviendras qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ceux que j'aime. Et surtout qu'il ne faut JAMAIS défier un Malfoy.

_*****_ **Fin Flash Back** *****

Harry sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière et plaqué contre un mur dans un interstice sombre dans le mur.  
Il faillit hurler de peur lorsque deux lèvres douces et maintenant familière se posèrent sur les siennes avec délicatesse.  
Un délicieux parfum de vanille très légèrement épicé l'enveloppa agréablement, et par réflex le Griffondor s'accrocha au cou de son «agresseur » afin de resserrer leur étreinte. Ce geste provoqua chez son homologue un léger gémissement, qui fit fermer les yeux de bien être à Harry. Ce dernier les rouvrit cependant en sentant ces deux lèvres pulpeuses taquines se diriger avec lenteur vers son cou, et tenta de se décoller de son assaillant.

- Draco... ' _Réussi-t-il finalement a articuler, les yeux mi-clos et embuer de plaisir_ ' On a... Humm... On a cours...

- Oui... ' _Il déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire du brun_ ' Ensemble...

- On va... ' _Il soupira d'aise en sentant la langue du blond lui taquiner la clavicule_ 'Mmmmh… Être en retard...

- Bon bah allons-y alors. _Lâcha le blond d'une voix en totale contradiction avec son état._

Draco fit mine de partir en s'éloignant légèrement du corps chaud de son compagnon, mais Harry le rattrapa, passa une main derrière la nuque du blond et de l'autre enserra sa taille de manière possessive puis l'embrassa avec tendresse mais devint bientôt plus gourmand et tenta d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du vert et argent qui eut toutes les peines du monde à résister.

- Il faudra qu'on parle à un moment ou à un autre, Amour. _Laissa échapper le brun sans pour autant laisser une distance se creuser entre eux._

- Si tu veux mais de quoi veut tu qu'on... Comment tu m'as appelé?

Draco fixait un Harry plus rouge que son blason, avec des yeux ronds puis lui sourit tendrement, déposa un petit baiser papillon sur les lèvres de celui-ci puis le prit par la main et se dirigera vers le cachot qui servait de salle de cours au professeur de potion : Rogue.  
A peine entrés dans la salle les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, le brun alla s'assoir au fond séparé de Ron, à qu'il n'accorda aucun regard, par Hermione qui, surprise par cette froideur, fixa les deux « amis » d'un regard perçant, semblant vouloir les passer au scanner.  
Draco de son coté alla se placer au milieu de la salle, au premier rang, cachée en partie à la vue d'Harry par un pilier en pierre grise.  
Severus Snape arriva "enfin" en faisant claquer derrière lui ses robes noirs, le cours commença "enfin", et les ennuies commencèrent "enfin"... Au bout de même pas quinze minutes de cours, le professeur visiblement de mauvaise humeur, avait déjà retiré soixante-dix points à Griffondor, quarante à Serdaigle et soixante-cinq à Pouffsoufle, exaspéré par l'inaptitude de ces élèves à réaliser une potion anti inferis efficace. La fumée verte caca d'oie s'échappant du chaudron d'Harry, celle noire violette du chaudron de Ron et surtout celle rose de Neville firent définitivement craquer le peu qu'il restait de la santé mentale du professeur.

- Mr. **P**otter! ' _Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse_ ' Venez donc vous assoir à coté de Mr. Malfoy! Cela vous permettra peut-être d'occuper vos mains d'une manière plus intelligente !

Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds, totalement choqué par cette déclaration.  
Draco de son coté mima une grimace qui se voulait dégoutée mais qui dissimulait mal un sourire, lançant au brun un regard lubrique semblant dire « tu n'as pas idée de l'utilité que tu vas en faire »  
Et Ron eut quand à lui une véritable grimace de dégout, semblant sur le point d'avoir un haut le cœur.

- Weasley si vous souhaitez vomir vous êtes priez de le faire dehors ! Quand à vous _**P**_otter…** BOUGEZ-VOUS! **' _Hurla soudain Rogue, faisant, du même coup, sursauter toute la salle._ '

Harry se décida enfin à bouger, craignant que la démence de Snape ne se déchaine sur lui et alla s'assoir aux cotés de Draco qui quand à lui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant entrain de regarder Babar à la télévision.  
Au bout de dix minutes, alors que Rogue continuait à s'acharner sur Longduba, commença à caresser la cuisse du brun du bout des doigts. Puis sentant le brun frissonner il remonta progressivement sa main plus haut, toujours plus haut jusqu'à atteindre l'entre-jambe d'Harry qui commençait à réagir.  
Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à avoir sérieusement chaud, et prit d'un élan d'espoir suicidaire, leva la main tellement haut qu'il cru s'arracher le bras afin que le prof le vois et en espérant (_d'une manière qui lui aurait valu d'être interné à Ste Mangouste sur le champs_) que ce dernier ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. (_L'espoir fait vivre_).

- Qu'y a-t-il Mr.** P**otter? ' _Demanda Rogue d'une voix claquante, si bien que des coups de fouet ressembleraient à des caresses de plumes de jeune Phoenix._ '

- Puis-je sortir Monsieur? J'ai un… Je ne me sens pas bien_... Répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous donnerez ce privilège et...

- Professeur excusez-moi mais je ne tiens pas à me faire repeindre par Potty! ' _L'interrompit Dray d'une voix faussement écœurée_ '

- Bien, dans ce cas, Mr. Malfoy allez accompagner Mr. **P**otter aux toilettes, afin que notre petit héros ne soit pas malade_! Lâcha finalement Rogue de manière résignée bien qu'étant intrigué par l'empressement des deux jeunes hommes à sortir… Ensemble_.

Ce dernier détail faillit faire faire un infarctus à Snape bien qu'il ne le montra pas.  
Draco acquiesça, retenant difficilement un sourire. Lui et son ange sortirent finalement. Harry se précipita vers les toilettes sans attendre Dray, qui quand à lui s'y rendit lentement, laissant au Griffondor le temps de se "détendre" un peu. Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes, au bout de dix minutes, il vit Harry entrain de se laver les mains. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui, passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amour et enfouies son visage dans son cou afin d'humer le doux parfum pomme qui se dégageait de tout son être et de goûter sa peau du bout des lèvres.

-Dray... ' _Demanda la voix hésitante du brun_ ' Tu... Tu m'aimes vraiment... Ou je suis juste un coup comme ça..?

A cette question Draco arrêta instantanément son activité et releva la tête afin de fixer ses yeux orageux dans ceux de son amour par l'intermédiaire de la glace se trouvant devant eux. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement se lança.

-Ecoute, Harry, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un à travers nos lettres, quelqu'un de fort mais en même temps ayant un grand besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Quelqu'un qui débordait de qualités mais qui préfère être sacrifier plutôt que de laisser mourir ses amis. Bref d'une personne qui vaut bien plus que l'or, les pierres, ou quelque soit la matière précieuse que tu choisis. Et cette personne… C'est toi !  
_Il n'avait pas quitter les yeux d'Harry dans le miroir, celui-ci tremblait légèrement donc il resserra ses bras autour de son corps._  
Mais après y avoir bien réfléchis, je pense que les insultes, les coups et les mauvais tours du passé n'étaient sans doute qu'un moyen pour avoir des contacts physiques ou verbaux avec toi et peut-être aussi de me voiler la face... Car je me rend bien compte que tu m'as toujours attiré, déjà lors de notre première rencontre chez madame Guipure je voulais qu'on soit amis.  
Et puis je n'aurais jamais accepté de t'embrasser alors qu'on se détestait, officiellement, encore il n'y a pas si longtemps! ' _Il fit une légère pause afin de tourner le visage d'Harry où deux yeux verts émeraudes brillaient de larmes dues à l'émotion_ ' Alors même si ce n'est pas ma spécialité les déclarations, quel qu'elles soient, je peux t'assurer, Harry James Lian Potter que moi Draco Lucius Angel Malfoy je t'aime de tout mon cœur, âme et corps.

A la fin de sa tirade, Harry sentit une seule et unique larme de bonheur couler sur sa joue, Draco se pencha et donna un petit coup de langue afin de recueillir et d'effacer ce petit diamant liquide du visage de son ange.  
Ce geste fit littéralement fondre Le rouge et or qui sans plus attendre plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond, tout en se retournant afin de lui faire face. Les bras du blond enserraient fortement la taille du Griffondor qui, quand à lui, passa une main derrière la nuque de son serpent afin d'approfondir leur échange, et le Serpentard accéda immédiatement à sa demande cette fois si.  
De son autre main Harry lui caressait les fesses faisant gémir doucement le Serpentard qui souleva le corps de son amant pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo contre lequel ils étaient appuyés depuis toute à l'heure, Dray en profita pour se coller d'avantage au lion et passa une main douce sous la chemise de celui-ci, découvrant ainsi sa peau halée et douce bien que striée par endroits par des légères boursouflures causées par ses anciennes cicatrices.

**+ Dans la salle de cours de potion** +

Le professeur de potion commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il ne cessait de fixer sa grande horloge magique dont les aiguilles défilaient. Bientôt quinze minutes que son neveux et Potter était partis

- Mr. Weasley! Allez voir se que font Mr. Malfoy et** P**otter! ' _Devant la moue dégouté de Ron ainsi que son manque de réaction Snape s'énerva_ ' Weasley! 30points de moins pour Griffondor!

Ron finit par se lever après s'être prit un coup de coude de sa petite amie officielle ainsi qu'une retenue avec son professeur « préféré », pour enfin aller chercher son ex-meilleur ami et son nouveau petit copain. Rien qu'à cette idée son estomac se retournait, il avait tellement envie de se venger du blond, de cesser de faire semblant d'aimer Hermione, alors que tout son être brulait pour Harry.  
Bien sûr il aimait Hermione, de manière chaste et douce, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, et se faisaient des câlins, il ne parvenait pas à allez plus loin que de simples caresses rien qu'en pensant à Hermione. Bien entendu la jeune fille était très attirante mais elle n'était pas Lui…

**+ Quelques minutes plus tard** +

Lorsque Ron arriva enfin devant les toilettes, il entendit des gémissements provenir de derrière la porte, puis un cri plus puissant de pur plaisir.  
Il entra et vit Harry entrain de se relever de manière sensuelle en se collant outrageusement contre Draco.  
Celui-ci était complètement offert au brun, haletant, appuyé contre un lavabo, les doigts crispé sur le rebord, les yeux mi clos et brillant de plaisir.  
Son pantalon baissé ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à l'activité qu'ils venaient de pratiquer.  
Le roux fixa alors son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier fixer le blond avec une passion intense qui aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg, sa bouche était entre ouverte et légèrement entourée d'une substance blanchâtre. Le Serpentard se redressa légèrement et se mit à lécher consciencieusement sa propre semence autour des lèvres rouges et gonflées du brun, avant de l'embrasser goulument.  
Ron recula précipitamment comme frapper par un parpaing dans le ventre, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et aussi par la réaction honteuse de son corps face à cette vision de pure luxure, en reculant il se cogna dans la porte et faillit tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au mur, le bruit fit relever la tête aux deux amants qui sursautèrent.  
Harry prit peur devant l'expression paniquée, triste, et écœurée se trouvant sur le visage du roux.  
Draco quant à lui ne savait comment réagir, il se demandait se qu'il adviendrait d'eux par la suite si Ron allait en parler à son parrain...

_**A suivre...**__** J'adore les fins à suspens**__ (même si se n'en ai pas vraiment une)_

**Dans un premier temps je souhaiterais m'excuser pour la si petite longueur de mes chapitres.  
J'essaye de développer mais c'est dur de faire plus que 2802/3246 mots =/**

**Sinon encore merci à ceux qui review, ça me motive ^^  
**_(surtout à Jeel, Originel et Serdra 3, mais sans pour autant oublier Jess, Narcissa, Sen No Suika, Niiniel et li-san)_**  
Je tien à vous avertir que je vais bientôt commencer deux histoires **_(je sais je n'ai même pas fini les autres)_** dont une en co-rédaction avec Serdra.**

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =)**

**Kixx, votre humble Demon-Dray.**


	8. Concéquence partie 2

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnages sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M " mais ce n'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA" lool. Allez bonne lecture!

**Précision pour ce chapitre : Draco agit de manière inconsidérée mais il pensait vraiment contrôler la situation, donc ne soyez pas surpris face à la situation ^^**

_**Chapitre VIII :**__Conséquences (partie 2)_

**Dans les toilettes du réez de chaussé**+

L'ambiance était tendu dans les toilettes depuis l'arrivée de Ron. Draco s'était rapidement rhabillait et observait le rouquin d'un air détaché, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence d'une voix tremblante:

- Ron, je...

- Ferme là! ' _Le coupa Ron d'une voix brisée avant de cracher avec une certaine hargne en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux_' Tu fais la pute pour Malfoy maintenant?

- La… La pute ? _S'exclama le brun avec un air choqué._

- Même pas deux jours et tu le suce, demain c'est quoi ? Il te baise et te jette ? ensuite se sera à moi de te consoler en plus !_ il fit une pause et tourna la tête vers Draco qui bien que toujours calme commençait à voir rouge_. Ca ne te dérangerais pas hein ? Malfoy ?

- Weasley! ' _Commença Draco d'une voix dangereusement calme_ ' Je t'avais prévenu!

- Ta gueule le travelo, j'en ai rien à faire de toi! Alors mon petit survivant, tu préfères tailler une pipe à un blond efféminé plutôt qu'à un mec viril?

- Tu ne parle pas de toi j'espère ?_ le cassa le blond d'une voix polaire._

- T'es tombé bien bas! ' _Ajouta-t-il en ignorant totalement le blond, puis fit une légère pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme et indifférente_ ' Je vais dire à Rogue que tu es à l'infirmerie parce que tu as gerbé ' _Il se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de sortir lança par déçu de son épaule_ ' Mais là c'est moi qui ai envie de gerber!

- Ron ! _Hurla soudainement le brun en laissant échapper ses larmes._

- Non Harry. Il n'y a plus de Ron, en le choisissant tu m'as perdu. _Finit par dire le roux d'un voix d'un calme Olympien._

Il sortit et Harry s'effondra en larmes au sol, Draco se pencha au dessus de lui et l'enlaça en le berçant afin de le rassuré.

- Pourquoi je devrais choisir… Il m'a fait plus de mal en deux jours qu'en six ans… Mais je ne peux pas laisser partir ma seule famille… _Sanglotait le rouge et or tout en fixant la porte qui resta fermée._

- Je vais lui parler si tu veux... ' _Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Puis il releva le brun, qui s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait_ ' Harry... Je tien vraiment à toi... Ne l'oublie pas... Si… Ron, ne comprend pas ta valeur entant qu'ami, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

Il avait essayé de ne pas montré son dégout à appelé le roux par son prénom et cela toucha Harry, pourtant, même après l'agression de Ron envers lui ainsi que la peur qu'il ressentait à présent à son égard et les paroles dures qu'il venait de prononcer, le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre, il était tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'il y a encore peu. Il s'accrochait donc à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Draco je… Je ne peux pas le perdre… Malgré tout ça il a été mon meilleur ami pendant six ans _! Harry étouffa un sanglot avant de rajouter un peu plus fort_. Bien sur que je lui en veux, il m'effraye même en ce moment, mais il a été ma seule famille jusque là… je…

- Chhhhh… Là calme toi, je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir et je retournerai en cours pour prendre tes affaires. Il faut que tu te repose.

Sur ces mots Harry hocha doucement la tête et Draco passa un bras sous celui du brun qu'il plaça sur ses épaules puis l'emmena de cette manière jusqu'à son dortoir, tout en remerciant Merlin qu'il n'y ai personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

**+ Retour dans la salle de potion** +

Draco retourna enfin s'assoir à sa place après avoir expliqué qu'Harry était malade au professeur qui ne s'emblait vraiment pas convaincu pour deux sous.  
Il pensait tout de même être enfin tranquille pour le reste de l'heure, après tout il était son élève préféré, mais (erreur_ mouhaha)_ Rogue en décida autrement et ne le laissa pas se reposer sur ses acquis longtemps:

- Weasley! Vous me semblait bien trop heureux à votre place à coté de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. _Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse._ Puisque votre ami n'est pas capable de supporter mes cours au premier rang, voyons si vous êtes plus résistant. Allez le remplacer à coté de Mr. Malfoy!

Ron fit une grimace dégouté puis ramassa ses affaires mais finit par aller s'assoir à coté du susnommé Malfoy après s'être encore fait retiré dix point pour mauvaise volonté et refus d'obéissance. Le roux ne fit aucun commentaire pendant cinq minutes, mais n'y tint plus lorsque Draco commença à lui donner des directive pour la potion à exécuter:

- Alors Malfoy... ' _Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta sensuelle mais qui au final ressemblait plus à une voix de veracrasse hargneux en période de rut (l'est trop fort Ron)_ ' Il suce bien j'espère 'Ry? J'aurais pourtant parié que tu étais le dominant, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu c'est lui qui mène.

- Weasley fait gaffe à toi... ' _Répliqua Draco d'une voix sourde et bourdonnante de colère_ ' Ce que tu diras pourra te couter trèèèès cher!

- Allons ma petite tafiolle! Je suis sur que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avant de le tromper ou le faire souffrir! Et je serais là à ta place ! _répondit-il victorieusement._

Draco était déjà bien à bout suite à toutes les insinuations vraiment pas subtiles du tout du roux ainsi que ses insultes mais cette remarque fut celle de trop. Lorsque le blond ouvrit à nouveau la bouche se fut pour répondre à son voisin, qui semblait décidément trop sur de lui,

- Bon écoute moi bien Weasmoche, puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre un simple «casse toi » et comme visiblement la marque que je t'ai posé ne te suffit pas. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer que tu ne dois plus t'intéresser à lui. Rendez-vous au bord du lac noir à midi!

- Tu veux une deuxième gâterie? Hein petite pute? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard_ Deux en une demie journée… Ca fait beaucoup quand même.

- Ferme là sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te coller un poing dans la gueule!

Le roux se tus et ne dit plus un mot du cours. Au grand soulagement de Draco qui pouvait non seulement travailler tranquillement mais aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait subir à son voisin de table.

**+ Au bord du lac à 12h15** +

Draco était adossé à un arbre et réfléchissait à Harry et à ce qu'il allait faire pour le cas du roux: il hésitait entre lui péter la gueule et lui prouvé qu'il est en réalité un homo refoulé ou au mieux un bi. Car évidement c'était gros comme une montagne que son dégout pour les gay ainsi que sa soit disant répugnance pour ce qu'ils font alors qu'il les touche facilement pour les « provoquer » est un signe de dénis totale pour ce qu'on est. De plus qu'il pense qu'il n'est attiré que par Harry alors qu'il pourrait sortir avec n'importe quels hommes était évident, on ne tente pas de violer l'amour de sa vie quand même !  
Le roux arriva enfin traînant des pied et en râlant les mains dans les poches et le dos courbé.

- T'aurais pu préciser ou au bord du lac! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche la fouine! _Cracha-t-il vexé d'avoir du chercher le blond au lieu d'arriver en avance comme il l'avait prévu à la base._

- Tu sais quoi la belette? Je pense que tu refoule tes pulsions! ' _Coupa-t-il Ron sans même prendre attention à ce que celui-ci avait dit et alors qu'il allait répliquer le blond fut plus rapide à embrayer sur la suite de sa phrase_ ' Tu serais même capable de me sauter dessus si je te chauffais un peu!

- C'est ça! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis attiré par 'Ry que je suis forcement un chat en chaleur! ' _Répliqua Ron avec une voix dégoutée ajoutant pour le prouver une grimace ressemblant plus ou moins à la tête qu'il avait fait en seconde année en crachant des limace_'

- On pari pitit Ronny? _Réplica le blond avec un sourcil dubitatif relevé._ Soit un peu joueur

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Mal... ' _Il s'interrompu de lui même devant la scène pour le moins particulière qui s'offrait à ses yeux_ '

Le Serpentard se caressait doucement le torse à travers sa chemise blanche d'une main, tout en léchant et suçant un, puis deux doigts de son autre main de façon très... suggestive. Il se mit à bouger le bassin de façon obscène mais bandante pour n'importe qui.  
Le Griffondor commençait justement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, mais se retenait de sauter sur le blond, enfin... Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas sans pour autant passer la barrière qu'est la ceinture de son jean en gémissant légèrement.

Draco se léchait les lèvres de façon provocante tout en continuant à fixer le lac les yeux mi-clos, sachant pertinemment que regarder le toux couperait toutes ses envies, ce dernier qui en face de lui commençait à s'avançait, il se forçait à gémir et ne ressentait pas de plaisir particulier en se caressant, restant ainsi aux aguets mais malgré ça il ne fut pas assez rapide avec le Griffi et ce dernier parvint à le plaquer violement contre l'arbre contre lequel Draco était légèrement appuyé depuis toute à l'heure.  
Le roux posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se mit à déboutonner le pantalon du blond sans aucune attention, celui-ci se débâtait de toute ses forces pour repousser Ron qui semblait excité par ses mouvement défensifs, ne remarquant même pas que le blond ne bandait pas. Puis le roux parvint à baisser son boxer, avant de retourner Draco contre le tronc en lui maintenant les bras d'une main et déboutonnant son propre pantalon de l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Ron, le sexe tendu sous l'envie laissa Draco le fixer quelques seconde avec effroi avant de lui écarter les fesses et de le pénétrer violement. Le blond ne put réprimer des hurlements de douleurs lorsque que Ron le pénétra sans préparation, puis lorsqu'il commença à bouger en lui le blond émis à nouveau des hurlements mais accompagné de larmes cette fois ci sous les coups de rein violents du Roux.

- Putain Malfoy tu te dilate vite, gémis le roux qui lui semblait prendre son pied, ça se voit que tu te fait régulièrement baiser. Mmmmh… Putain Malfoy t'es vraiment une pute…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de cognard dans le ventre pour Draco qui arrêta même d'hurler tellement il était blessé moralement aussi bien que physiquement : du sang lui coulait quelque peu entre les cuisse à présent bien que Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer. « _Mon dieu par merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_ » se dit-il avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de butoir si puissant qu'il le fit se coller d'avantage à l'arbre, s'écorchant le visage sur l'écorce.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron jouie et se retira enfin, puis il se rhabilla rapidement le visage à la fois encore imprégner du plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir et aussi de l'horreur de l'action qu'il avait commise. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Draco quand à lui avait également remis son boxer, mais était resté affalé contre l'arbre, une main lui cachant les yeux, d'où s'écoulaient de nombreuses larmes. Puis à la grande stupeur du Griffondor, le blond se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie, nerveux, torturé même! De peur Ron recula d'un pas et se gifla plusieurs fois mentalement pour ce qu'il avait fait, tandis que Dray se relevait péniblement afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne seras pas pardonné par Harry pour ce que tu m'as fait! ' _Dit-il d'une voix glaciale quoique légèrement ironique_ ' Mais le problème c'est que c'est en partie de ma faute! ' _Le Serpentard émit un reniflement dédaigneux il continua à rire de manière légèrement démentielle qui effrayèrent d'autant plus le rouquin qui l'observait avec des yeux rond_'

-C'est toi qui m'à forcé... Tu... Tu... Tu m'as provoqué et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler c'est de ta faute! ' _Tenta de se défendre Ron_ '

- Je voulais te prouver que tu refoulais tes pulsions Weasley! ' _Il eut un léger ricanement sinistre _' Et j'avais raison!

Le roux devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà! _(NDA: ah parce que c'est possible?)_ Il ne pouvait pas admettre la vérité, c'était bien trop dure… Pourtant le blond continua son discours macabre sans s'en soucier.

_-_ Et en me faisant… ça! Tu n'as pas fait que perdre son amitié et briser le peux d'estime que j'avais encore pour moi, tu as aussi brisé _sa_ vie! Et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner! Je ne pourrais jamais _me_ pardonner!

A ces mots Dray dépassa le Griffondor, en titubant légèrement, des larmes de douleurs dévalaient sur ses joues pourtant il ne les sentait pas trop torturé par l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait commise en provoquant le roux. Il se dirigea vers le château lentement, tentant de ravaler la bile qui commençait à lui monter à la gorges, laissant derrière lui un Ron en état de choc, totalement déboussolé, et intérieurement dégouté par ce qu'il avait fait...

_**Comme j'ai publier lentement je vous met un petit bonus spéciale Ron.**_

« Pourquoi… ? »

Comme si cette simple question pouvait répondre à toutes mes interrogations, à tous mes doutes…  
Je me dégoute, comment ai-je pu ? Je suis un être immonde, ignoble ! Tout ce que je mérite c'est qu'Harry me tue, et encore il se salirait les mains pour rien…

Je décidais de rentrer directement au dortoirs. Vraiment pas le courage d'affronter le regard des gens.  
La salle commune est vide à cette heure là et heureusement, quoi que… Apparemment il y a du monde dans les dortoirs des filles. Peut-être Ginny ?

- Ron ? _entendis-je avant de sursauter légèrement et de me retourner. _Ron ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout et…

- Laisse moi tranquille 'mione… _La coupais-je avant de recommencer à grimper les escaliers menant aux dortoirs._

- Ron attend. _Dit la jeune fille d'une voix ferme._ Je dois te parler, c'est important.

Je frissonne au ton de sa voix, la fameuse phrase qui annonce les ennuies. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, j'aime énormément ses yeux noisettes. Ils sont tellement profond, pourtant il lui manque quelque chose, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, honnête, bref tout pour plaire et moi comme un con je l'empêche d'être heureuse en courant après mon meilleur ami…

- Ecoute, depuis quelques temps ça ne va plus entre nous. Tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin pas comme ça. _Tentais de se dépatouiller Hermione les yeux dans le vague pour ne pas me regarder. _Et puis… hum… J'ai quelqu'un d'autre, Blaise Zabini de Serpentard. Vraiment désolée Ron…

Je la regardais s'éloigner sans rien dire, au moins elle ne souffrirait pas de la rupture. Je rejoignit mon lit en me trainant, vraiment pas le courage d'aller en cours. A peine allongé je me relevait pour allez vomir aux toilettes. Eh beh, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je me dégoûte à en vomir. J'entendis un rire s'élever dans la pièce et je compris aux mouvements de mon torse que c'était moi qui riait. Décidément je ne tournait plus rond du tout, pitoyable, minable, une sous merde… Ca résume bien ce que je suis non ?

Bon allez il faut que je me reprenne. Je pris mon équipement neuf de Quidditch offert par Harry le noël dernier et sortit des dortoirs sans croisé personne avant de partir me vider la tête sur le terrain. Oh je sais très bien que certains pensent que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vider mais bon…  
Malheureusement je vis mon ancien meilleur ami foncer sur moi, enfin plutôt vers notre salle commune, je m'attendais à prendre un pain dans la figure mais il passa devant moi sans même me regarder. Bien sur ce geste me fit mal mais je continuais mon chemin tête baissée, manquant de me cogner dans plusieurs élèves au détour de trois ou quatre couloirs.  
Enfin arrivé à destination je me changeais dans les vestiaire en troisième vitesse et sortis.

Le vent fouettais mon visage, libre, sauvé, calme, voila ce que je ressentais en cet instant à quinze mètres du sol.  
Mais tout cessa assez rapidement, laissant une idée se faufiler tel du poison dans mon esprit, celle de foncer vers la terre, et surtout ne pas freiner, arrêter tout ça, me faire pardonner pour l'horreur que j'avais commise. Car j'avais détruit son corps mais aussi son âme et ça je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner en sachant qu'Harry l'aime et tien plus à lui qu'à sa propre vie… Vraiment je ne pouvais pas… je me laissais alors chuter, toujours plus vite, toujours plus bas, lorsqu'une voix m'interrompit dans mon acte qui aurait sans doute pu être irréparable, je fixais cette personne qui s'approchais de moi mais je voyais flou, et finis par m'évanouir dans les bras de cette personne, n'entendant qu'un vague _« Harry a besoin de toi… merlin, Ron, je t'aime ! Pourquoi…_ » avant de sombrer dans un trou noir…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! Ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Le personnage sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relations Homosexuelles, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je mets rating " M "

**Et dans ce chapitre ce rating est totalement justifié.  
Vous êtes prévenu ce chapitre est particulièrement gore !  
Entre sexe, torture, et drogue ça va saigner ****=S**

* * *

Après avoir quitté le roux, Draco était partit en titubant légèrement, ayant beaucoup de mal à marcher à cause de sa chaire déchirer et du malaise profond qui l'habitait à présent.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, il retira ses vêtements en troisième vitesse, grimaçant à chaque mouvements trop brusques et qui l'étiraient de l'intérieur, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Draco ouvrit le robinet du lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il se sentait atrocement vide, atrocement sale et surtout incroyablement coupable. Il donna une claque violente à son reflet flou par l'ondulation de l'eau qui s'était accumulé dans le bac et s'appuya sur les rebords. Serrant les parois entre ses doigts de toutes ses forces comme s'il souhaitait les faire exploser.

Finalement deux ou trois flacons de parfum et eaux de toilettes éclatèrent, pour la première fois depuis ses treize ans Draco perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Il la sentait fuir par tout les pores de sa peau, crépiter autour de lui. Plus il tentait de retenir ses larmes plus sa puissance augmentait et causait de plus en plus de dégât autour de lui.

Afin de se calmer et surtout tenter de stopper le flot de larmes qui avait finalement réussi à dévaler ses joue, il se précipita dans sa douche afin de se laver de toute cette salissure, il se sentait mal, avait envie de vomir. L'eau lui caressait la peau au début, devint froide et se mit à la marteler cruellement, le débarrassant des blessures et salissures physiques, bien que celles morales ne le quittaient pas !

Draco attrapa son savon et commença à frotter sa peau de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Mais la souillure était encore là, au plus profond de lui. Il donna un coup de poing au mur et sentit ses jointures craquer mais l'eau froide anesthésia la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir.

« Mais pourquoi l'ai-je provoqué ? '_ A cette pensée il sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues et se mélanger à l'eau à présent glacée' _Harry… Jamais je ne me pardonnerais pour ce que j'ai fais… et encore moins pour ce que je vais faire…»

Sur ces pensées sombres il sortit de la douche et s'habilla lentement, comme si tous ses gestes le pesaient. Finalement il se dirigea ensuite vers la tour Gryffondor et attendit à quelques pas du tableau de la grosse dame que quelqu'un arrive et accepte de le laisser entrer dans leur salle commune. Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir vis-à-vis de la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de le laisser pénétrer dans leurs dortoirs, lui un Serpentard et qui plus est un Malfoy. Surtout que la première personne qui arriva fut, au grand désespoir du blond, Ginny Weasley.

- Weaslette ? _Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être aimable._

- Malfoy ? Que veux-tu ? _Répondit la rouquine sur la défensive._

- Hum… Pourrais-tu me laisser entrer ?_ Les mots semblaient lui écorché la bouche mais il tint bon et réussit même à ajouter un « s'il te plait » marmonné certes mais tout de même._ Il faut que je parle à Potter !

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Harry ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! _S'emporta légèrement Draco avant de se radoucir comme il put_ Et puis… J'ai dit « S'il te plait » !

- Oula pour que tu me demandes gentiment ça doit être important… _Le railla Ginny, mais devant l'air grave du Serpentard elle finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête._ Bon ok !

- Merci Weaslette ! _Parvint à dire Draco soulagé qu'elle n'oppose pas plus de résistance._

Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle commune, les couleurs vives surprirent légèrement Draco qui plissa les yeux en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt.  
_« Elle est bien plus agréable que la notre._ » Pensa le blond  
Après que Ginny lui ai indiqué où se trouve le dortoir d'Harry, Draco se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué partagé entre l'envie de revoir son ancienne Némésis et l'appréhension des mots qu'il devrait lui dire mais qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois massif Draco souffla un bon coup et la poussa doucement avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour essayer de repérer le lit de son Griffondor, il réussit à le repérer rapidement, et entra doucement dans le dortoir et s'approcha doucement de celui qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur mais pour des raisons différentes.  
Harry était allongé su le dos sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux et semblait écouté de la musique avec un appareil moldu qu'il avait dans les oreilles.

Lorsqu'il bougea pour changer de musique il ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Le brun se releva rapidement sur son lit un sourire rayonnant plaqué sur le visage et se précipita vers lui en courant, manquant de se casser la figure à deux reprises à causes des affaire qui trainaient un peu partout.  
'Qu'il est beau mon dieu… '_Pensa Draco en faisant un faible sourire_' Pardonne moi mon amour… '  
Le blond eut le souffle légèrement coupé sous le poids d'Harry qu'il dut réceptionner lorsque celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

- Harry, écoute je… _commença le blond d'une voix hésitante avant d'être interrompu par une paire de lèvres taquine et douces._

- Chut, Draco ' _murmura le brun contre ses lèvres, plongeant ses yeux verts émeraude, mis clos et brillant de bien-être d'être dans les bras de l'être aimé, dans les deux prunelles grise de ce dernier avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres._' Tu m'as manqué…

Draco se laissa aller quelques instant dans les bras de son amour, puis se sépara à contre cœur du corps chaud et musclé du brun.

- Non, Harry… Je… _Débuta-t-il péniblement, pour une des rares fois de sa vie il ne savait plus quoi dire, il cherchait ses mots. Perdu entre sentiments et raison._

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Dray ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien..? _S'inquiéta immédiatement Harry devant l'air triste et perdu de Draco._

- Harry il faut que je te dise… Nous deux… _Tenta ce dernier péniblement, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac il ne put continuer à parler, bouleversé par les émotions si contradictoire qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie._

- Tu veux me quitter c'est ça ? '_ Demanda Harry au bout de cinq seconde de silence. Puis devant le regard fuyant de son homologue une lueur s'éteignit soudainement dans les yeux émeraude du brun _'

- Je t'aime… Mais… _Dit Draco en relevant les yeux pour les encrer dans ceux maintenant vide d'Harry._ Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête, j'ai fait une bêtise… Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ci grave ? Tu m'as trompé ? _Demanda le brun indigné, puis voyant le regard offensé du jeune homme en face de lui il se rembrunit et enchaina d'une voix beaucoup plus détachée._ Alors quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai tellement honte Harry. _Dit Draco dans un souffle._ Crois-moi… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- En fin de compte toi aussi tu vas me laisser ? _Sa voix était désabusée et légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude laissant transparaître un fort sentiment de malaise et de nostalgie_. Je savais que ça ne durerais pas... _Continua-t-il les yeux dans le vague._ Mes parents, Sirius, Ron, Dumbledore, toi… _Il eut un rire amer qui déchira le cœur du blond qui l'écoutait douloureusement._ J'aurais du m'en douter… Tu ne m'aimais pas assez…

- Non… Harry… Je t'aime plus que tout, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ont toujours étaient présents… Mais si on continue ce que j'ai fais va me ronger et je vais tout gâcher ! Essaye de comprendre, mon père ne l'acceptera pas et puis avec la belette…

- Ron..? Je m'en fou de cet abrutit ! _Dit-il d'une voix lasse avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie qui fit se dresser les cheveux les plus courts dans la nuque de Draco._ Ton père ? Tu es comme lui en fin de compte : tu prends puis tu laisses…

Draco fut blessé par ses paroles qui semblaient acérées comme des lames de rasoirs mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Mon ange… Il… _Il fit une légère pause et inspira profondément _Il m'a… Enfin il a abusé de moi… D'accord je l'ai provoqué, d'accord je n'aurais pas dû, mais je voulais lui prouver qu'il est homosexuel, pour qu'il te laisse enfin en paix et surtout vivre en paix avec moi… _Les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les stopper il voulait tant effacer cette lueur de douleur des yeux de son ange. _Mais ça à déraper… S'il te plait Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes que…

-Je m'en moque Malfoy… ' _Le coupa Harry d'une voix monocorde. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés à l'idée que Ron ait pu faire une telle chose, mais il avait tellement mal… Perdre une personne qu'on aime parce qu'elle meure est une chose mais en voir une autre partir de son plein grès et devoir la croisée sans pouvoir revenir dans ses bras en est une autre._ ' C'est trop tard maintenant, tu as fait ton choix alors part…

A ces mots Draco recula comme s'il avait était frappé en plein visage réalisant soudain le réel impact de sa décision. Finalement il se détourna doucement et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir d'un pas lent afin de ne pas montrer la douleur et la tristesse qui s'étaient à présent emparées de lui.

- Tu dois continuer à sortir avec des filles, ou même des garçons, Harry… ' _Dit-il lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée en fer forgée, il la tourna et ouvrit la porte puis il ajouta avant de claquer la porte derrière lui_ ' Pardonne moi amour, tu es le premier et sans doute le dernier… Mon père est ce qu'il est, je n'y peux hélas rien… mais je le fais pour te protéger…

Et il partit. Lorsque la porte claqua Harry prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, un oreiller en l'occurrence, et le lança de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus seul, le brun se permit de se laisser aller à sa peine. Il recula et s'effondra sur son matelas et s'y recroquevilla en position fœtale avant de pleurer enfin. Brisant le silence maintenant oppressant du dortoir de ses sanglots.

Il souffrait à l'idée que Draco ait put être violé mais la douleur de son cœur avait prit le dessus sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit de partir, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, n d'avoir pu le soutenir moralement. Par Merlin il avait été tellement cruel avec lui. Pourtant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit il le ressentait également, il l'aimait sincèrement et s'en rendait d'autant plus qu'il l'avait perdu.

De son coté le Serpentard était sortit des dortoirs Griffondors en se passant la main gauche sur le visage soudainement très fatigué et las. Draco rejoignit ses appartements tel un zombie. Il se sentait vide et incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même il l'avait réalisé lors de la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçut… « _tu es mon seul repère […] j'aimerai que tu me garde dans tes bras »_, ces mots lui avait fait comprendre à quel point le Griffondor était différent de l'image qu'il donnait et à quel point sa sensibilité et sa gentillesse lui causé du tord mais également le rendait attachant… Et en l'embrassant il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus y arriver sans lui.  
Et pourtant, il devra y parvenir maintenant…

_**Suite à plusieurs demandes**__ (et puis je vous l'ai promis)__** Voici un Bonus spécial Draco.**_

Comment vais-je faire… Et surtout qu'ai-je fais ?

Pourquoi ai-je rompus avec la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais aimé…  
Je suis tellement sale, depuis tellement longtemps… Merlin, comment ai-je put le souiller, lui qui est encore pur ?

Tout avait commencé quand Har… Potter avez déjoué une fois de plus les plans de vous-savez-qui, mon père n'était pas tendre déjà mais là il s'acharnait encore et encore, me reprochant d'être faible, d'être la honte de la famille… Tant que je pleurais les insultes pleuvaient, et quand je n'en avais plus la force tout s'arrêtait. Mon père cherchait à me rendre plus fort sans doute mais lorsqu'il me reprochait la mort de ma mère je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler et ça l'énervait tellement…

_**Flash Back**_

- Draco tu n'es rien qu'une loque ! Comment oses-tu salir le nom de Malfoy ? C'est ta faute si elle est morte ! La tienne !

- Père… Je vous en supplies… Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter que vous lui infligiez ce traitement… ?

- Mais enfin Draco, ta mère t'aimais. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'est laissée faire ?

Lucius ricanait devant la détresse de son fils serrant contre lui le corps, inerte et couvert de divers hématomes et contusions, de sa mère. Draco ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer, il venait de perdre la seule personne capable de le défendre face a la folie meurtrière de son géniteur.

Les coups avez été tellement plus violent qu'à l'ordinaire, Lucius s'était acharné sur Narcissa comme s'il souhaitait la punir d'avoir eut un fils indigne de lui. Après l'avoir baffé à plusieurs reprises, l'adulte l'avait attrapée pas les cheveux puis jetée et trainée au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon trop encombrante.

Il l'avait jeté contre un mur et un bruit immonde d'os brisé se fit entendre, le bras de sa femme, qui lui avait servit d'amortisseur dans sa chute, s'était brisé la faisant hurlé de douleur. Mais ce cris avait encore plus mis en colère Lucius qui asséna plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes jusqu'à ce que plusieurs d'entre elles se brises.

Narcissa avait commencé à craché de sang et à s'étouffer. Une côte venait sans doute de lui perforer un poumon causant un étouffement lent et douloureux, qui la fit tombé dans l'inconscience. Mais ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Lucius, la redressa et lui jeta un sort d'éveil avant de recommencé à lui donner des coups de poings et de pieds dans la tête et dans le ventre.

Quand il sentit que sa femme partait il s'était arrêté l'avait mise sur le dos, déchiré sa robe et arraché ses sous-vêtements. Draco avait hurlé et pleuré tout au long de la scène immonde qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et en imaginant ce que son père allez faire il fut prit d'un haut le cœur presqu'incontrôlable.

Lucius se pencha sur Narcissa, à l'agonie, et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il lécha le liquide rougeâtre avec envie tout en ouvrant sa braguette, baissant en même temps son caleçon suffisamment pour laisser apparaître son sexe tendu d'un désir morbide pour le corps presque mort de sa femme.

Il lui mordit l'oreille puis le cou avec violence, faisant perler un peu de sang, mais la douleur fit à peine sursauter la jolie femme blonde à présent défigurée. Lucius se plaça au dessus d'elle et entra en elle d'un coup sec. Faisant sursauter le corps de sa femme qui ne bougeait plus. Il commença à la pénétrer sans vergogne, ne remarquant pas que Narcissa venait de les quitter pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Bien avant de jouir Lucius sortit du vagin de sa défunte femme et la retourna comme une poupée désarticulée. Il lui écarta à peine les fesses et se mit à la pilonner sans vergogne, faisant râper le corps sous lui contre les pierres acérées du sol. Quelques secondes avant d'éjaculer il sortit à nouveau d'elle, la retourna et finit par laisser gicler sa semence au visage couvert de sang et totalement inerte de sa femme.

Draco avait déjà vomit trois fois pendant que son père violait sa mère, morte depuis longtemps maintenant, mais cette dernière vision lui avait fait rendre le peu qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac : c'est-à-dire de l'eau. Son père avait levé le sort qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements et le jeune homme s'était jeté en titubant, presque fou de douleur, sur le corps de sa mère, pleurant et hurlant sa douleur de l'avoir perdu et de l'avoir vu souffrir par sa faute...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Et puis je n'avais jamais été pur… C'est peut-être de famille ? Allez savoir.  
J'avais prit la bonne décision pour lui, de toute manière il était trop tard non ? J'avais au moins sauvé sa fierté. Quelque chose que je n'avais plus depuis longtemps. Un rire amer s'échappa douloureusement de ma gorge.

Il s'est passé trop de chose en trop peu de temps… Je n'arrive plus a suivre, Ron et ses mots à la con ont tout fait remonté, et j'ai été assez con pour le pousser dans ses retranchement… Mais quel con j'ai été… Il n'y a pas de nom ou d'adjectif pour me définir…

- Blaise ! BLAISE !  
Je tente depuis cinq bonne minute de fracasser cette porte et lui n'entend toujours pas !  
-Putain BLAISE ! Est-ce que tu vaAAAh…_ *BOUM* _Ouvrir…

- Ca va j'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Draco ?

Je le fixe, étalé par terre, d'un de mes regards les plus noirs qui ne lui fit aucun effet, si je n'étais pas si désespéré je penserais qu'il est suicidaire.

-Blaise j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Draco tu m'avais juré d'arrêter… TU m'as clairement dit « promis j'arrête ! parce que je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! » et là tu reviens sur ta parole !

- Je… C'est finis… J'ai tellement besoin de ça… Et tu es le seul qui peux comprendre et m'aider…

Par Merlin que je suis pitoyable… Tout est de ma faute… Et là je vais empirer les choses… Tempi j'ai plus rien a perdre !  
Blaise me regarde, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et part en direction d'une petite armoire en bois sombre accrochée dans un coin de sa chambre. De mon coté je vais m'assoir sur son lit enlève ma robe de sorcier et relève ma manche gauche, faisant apparaître ma peau blanche, immaculée où mes veines apparaissent clairement.

Blaise revient avec une boite ressemblant à ces boites moldues de secours, il l'ouvre et me tend un garrot en caoutchouc, que j'applique rapidement sur mon bras, le serrant sans trembler malgré ma nervosité croissante, afin de faire gonfler mes veines déjà bien visibles.  
Pendant ce temps mon ami a préparer une seringue remplie de 5millilitres d'héroïne qu'il dépose à coté d'une plaque argentée où il commence à verser un peu d'une poudre blanche qui m'avait tant manquée. Je frissonne à l'idée de pouvoir y gouter à nouveau. Eh oui ! Le grand et noble Draco Malfoy est un drogué de base.

Les lettres d'Harry (je veux dire Potter) m'avait permis d'arrêter, bien sur ça avait été très lent mais j'y étais parvenu au bout de deux mois, c'est-à-dire une semaine avant mon premier rendez-vous avec lui…  
J'ignore ce souvenir si agréable mais qui avait tourné court pour me pencher vers le carré où se trouvait à présent 6lignes de coke. Avec un cône je snif la première avec ma narine droite, puis la deuxième avec la gauche puis le relève en penchant la tête en arrière en me frottant le nez. Blaise fait de même puis me regarde avec un regard un peu voilé et un petit sourire niait aux lèvres.

Je dois surement être dans le même état. Je me sens enfin détendu mais pas assez je reprend le cône des mains de mon ami et sniffe les deux dernières lignes, sous le cris de désapprobation de ce dernier. Il semble me dire que ça lui coute cher ou un truc du genre. Je m'en fou.

Je m'avance vers lui alors qu'il commence à se préparer un petit mélange d'extasie, kétamine, et champi. Il réduit le tout en poudre et se prépare deux lignes un peu trop fournies à mon goût. Je n'ai jamais été amateur de ce genre de produits. Il se les sniffe en deux temps trois mouvement et s'écroule sur son lit, totalement stone. Je me place sur lui, un peu de coke restante dans un sachet que je place en ligne sur son torse. Il est partit dans un autre monde, mais je sais qu'il a bien gérer les doses. Il me fournit depuis presque deux ans alors je le connais.

A la poudre je rajoute une drogue sorcière à base de bézoard pillé, de feuilles de mandragore en poudre et d'antennes de vers à crasse broyées (qui permet de donner un goût agréable à la mixture). De telle sorte que le mélange trace une ligne presque parfaite de son torse à son boxer. Je me met à lécher avidement ce délice qui m'avait tant manqué.

Blaise commence à gémir. Malgré son trip puissant il ressent au centuple les sensation que ma langue peut lui prodiguer. Il commence à durcir sous moi tandis qu'enfin j'atteint la limite de son boxer. Je commence à voir à la fois flou et nettement, et la sensation de la bosse de mon ami contre la limite de mon anus me fait gémir involontairement.

Je sais comment ça va finir. Ca finit toujours comme ça quand je le vois pour me shooter. Il me faut ça pour oublier. Ressentir son membre, assez énorme il faut bien le dire, me déchirer de l'intérieur.  
Il est totalement à coté de la plaque et se laisse faire quand je le déshabille, enfin plutôt quand je lui baisse sommairement son boxer sur ses genoux. Je n'ai cependant pas envie de voir son visage ce soir, pas alors que mon esprit brouillé commence à mélanger les yeux vert de mon amour à ceux noir de mon ami.

Je me penche vers la seringue préparée il y a maintenant un peu moins d'une heure et me la plante dans le bras sans avoir pensé à désinfecter ma peau d'abord. Je vide le contenu, retire le garrot que j'avais oublié et me place de dos par rapport à blaise. Je guide son érection comme je peux jusqu'à mon anus que je lubrifie des quelques gouttes de sperme perlant sur son gland.  
La sensation est enivrante, subtile et électrisante, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Harry, tandis que tout autour de moi devient légèrement déformé. Je me met à rire pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, et entend mon ami parler de quelque chose comme des hippogriffes à nageoire et le sens bouger légèrement les hanche sous l'effet de son fou rire.

Je décide alors de me soulever légèrement sur les genoux, placer correctement le gland de Blaise à mon entrée et finalement m'empaler dessus comme une masse.

- Bordel…

Ce mot fut mon dernier mot de lucidité avant que je ne commence à me soulever et me ré-empaler à nouveau sur l'érection de Blaise qui gémit bien qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qui se passe.  
J'aime quand il est stone, je peux gérer la manière dont je veut qu'il me baise et ça dur bien plus longtemps. Je lance un accio en direction d'un god se trouvant sur la table de nuit de mon meilleur ami. Et quand je commence à ne plus ressentir de douleur je me l'enfonce aussi profondément que le sexe gorgé de sang de Blaise la drogue m'aide à ne pas ressentir beaucoup de douleur. Je continue d'ailleurs de rire bien que je sente des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes je continue mes mouvements, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je m'écroule à coté de Blaise qui est encore loin et après je ne sais pas combien de temps je finis par m'endormir soudainement fatigué, comme lorsque les effets de l'héroïne s'estompe. Demain il sera dur de marcher, et Blaise devra nettoyer ses draps à cause de mon sang… Bah ! Qu'importe ? De toute manière tout recommencera comme avant. La belette avait tellement raison…

Ce manège continua pendant bien trois semaines, je n'arrivais plus à m'alimenter convenablement, les effets de manque du à la drogue commençant à se manifester de plus en plus rapidement tout comme la redescente, ce qui me forçait à augmenter les doses. Il m'arrivait maintenant de prendre mes doses dans les toilettes ou pire dans les couloirs vide tant la douleur devenait insupportable.  
Et puis j'avais toujours ce besoin permanent de douleur. Il était partit petit à petit grâce à la douceur d'Harry, mais c'est tellement dur de vivre sans lui… C'est ma manière de me punir je pense.

Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Je le vois souvent dans la grande salle, il a l'air fatigué, et malgré son sourire permanent il semble si triste…  
Qu'ai-je fais à mon ange… ? Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner un jour… ?  
Je ne pourrais pas sans doute…

* * *

**Et voila ! Enfin posté.**

**Je m'excuse à plat ventre pour le temps de publication, mais qui à inventer des services clients internet aussi inefficaces ? Je vous le demande !**

**Bref, oui c'est très sombre mais enfin le chapitre suivant commence à arranger les choses !  
Si, si ! Je vous jure !**

Merci à :

_**sOphiia83**_ pour tes reviews sur mes quatre premiers chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

_**Jeel**_ j'espère que ta connexion fonctionnera à nouveau, merci encore pour tes reviews si encourageante. Et j'espère du fond du cœur que tu ne m'en voudras pour ce chapitre particulièrement cruel… Promis ça s'arrange au 10 !

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**___malgré tes envies meurtrière j'espère que ça ira pour cette suite et que tu voudra lire le prochain chapitre qui est bien plus positif ^^

_**Originel**_ j'ose espérer que bien que je continue à être extrêmement sadique tu as aimé.

_**Sen no suika**_ je te remercie de m'avoir lut et j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

_**Jess Cullen Malfoy**_ ce chapitre est-il plus à ton goût ? Je l'espère du moins et je suis pressée d'entendre tes remarques.

Et bien sur : _**Serdra **_tu m'as aidé à continuer mon bonus, j'espère juste que tu ne voudras pas me tuer après ça xD

**Voili Voilou !  
Encore pardon pour ce retard et merci à ceux (celles) qui me laisse des reviews d'encouragement =)**

_**K**__ixx, bien à vous, __**D**_emon _**D**_ray!


	10. Quand tout est clair

**Titre** : Les mots du cœur! ou Les correspondants de la nuit...

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnage sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire est basée sur des relation Homosexuelle, les homophobes sont priés de passer leur chemin!

Je met rating " M " mais c'est pas non plus ultra " WAAA", surtout ce chapitre particulièrement fleur bleue par moment - -''

_**P**__OV Harry _

Draco était partit à ma demande. Me laissant seul… Seul avec ma peine… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'avait dit… du moins mon cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre. Il m'aime, alors pourquoi me quitter ? Pourquoi tout gâcher ? On aurait pu se construire ensemble, revivre ensemble… Mais non il avait fallut que tout soit détruit pour une… pas une connerie mais presque !

'_Dray… Pourquoi me laisses-tu seul… Tu m'avais promis !_' A cette pensée les larmes redoublèrent sur mon visage et plusieurs objets en verres explosèrent dans la pièce et une sorte de tourbillon m'enveloppa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, entraînant divers objets plus ou moins lourd dans son mouvement.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée que je réussis à me calmer et m'endormis, à même le sol, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.

J'en voulais à Draco bien sur mais comment me pardonner de l'avoir envoyer paître alors qu'il avait été abusé par mon ancien meilleur ami ? Il voulait me préserver mais j'aurais du l'obliger à rester ! On m'avait toujours considéré comme généreux, gentil, doux, adorable même mais là j'avais été l'inverse du début à la fin… Il l'avait fait pour me protégé je l'avais envoyé en enfer.

- Harry ! _Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?_ Harry ! Merlin ! ça va aller ? Merde merde merde !

_**Fi**__n POV_

Alors que le roux se penchait pour ramasser son ami (enfin ancien ami à présent) une bourrasque de magie l'envoya valser dans le décors. Bien que légèrement assommé Ron eut le temps d'apercevoir les prunelles presque noires de fureur et de haine d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur lui pour le frapper.

- ENFLURE ! CONNARD ! ENCULER ! ENFOIRER ! COMMENT-TU AS PU LUI FAIRE CA ?

Et les coups pleuvaient encore et encore. Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il cognait encore et encore, déversant toute sa haine et son désespoir à travers ses poing.  
Il ne cessa que lorsque deux paires de bras puissants vinrent le tirer en arrière, le roux était inconscient la bouche, le nez et les mains en sang. Le corps légèrement disloqué. Et Harry pleurer de rage, de haine et de chagrin confondu, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant : l'achever, pour lui faire payer la douleur de Draco et la souffrance de son cœur d'être séparé de lui.

On les emmena tous deux à l'infirmerie l'un pour ses blessures, l'autre pour le calmer. Les élèves qui croisèrent Harry Potter s'éloignèrent aussitôt tant le garçon qu'ils voyaient semblait… Différents, il ressemblait d'avantage à Voldemort en cet instant qu'à un petit garçon ayant vécu dans un placard. L'infirmière après avoir soigné Ron et enguirlandé Harry comme il se doit les laissa se reposer, avec une protection empêchant le brun de s'approcher de son ancien meilleur ami.

Malgré les coups infligé à Ron, Harry ne sentait pas mieux… Loin de là. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Draco avait repris ses anciens vices. Bien sur il ne les connaissait pas mais l'idée en elle-même le faisait frissonner d'horreur et d'inquiétude. En cet instant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le rejoindre et l'empêcher de se détruire.

Les jours suivants sa sortie, ne furent pas plus agréable ou plus faciles à supporter pour le survivant. En effet malgré les différentes potions calmantes qu'Harry se forçait à prendre tous les jours il se sentait en permanence en colère, avec un besoin irrépressible de démolir ou frapper tout objet ou personne à sa portée. Ces envie de meurtres venaient par vagues généralement suivies de longues périodes d'abattement et de lassitude intense.

Oh bien sûr il en avait besoin, de ces médocs à la con, mais il se rendait également compte que le stress accumulé à la fatigue et la peine les rendaient inefficaces.  
Il passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter de croiser le regards vides de Draco mais tentait malgré tout de le voir le plus possible, même de loin, essayant ainsi de s'assurer que son amour perdu réussissait à vivre.

Et pourtant les jours finirent par être si semblables que cela devenait effrayant aux yeux d'Harry :

- Le matin il se levait avec la gueule de bois,

- Il descendait en suite déjeuné même s'il mangeait presque rien,

- Puis allait en cours où il n'écoutait pas,

- Puis allait se balader dans le parc à midi au lieu d'aller manger,

- Retournait en cours,

- Puis allez manger le soir,

- Et enfin il monterait dans sa chambre prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et partait à Près-au-Lard où il se bourrerait la gueule jusqu'à oublier…

Mais oublier quoi ? Oublier sa douleur ? Son impression de solitude ? Le vide qu'avait laissé en lui Draco ? Peut-être… Mais plus il tentait d'oublier plus il se sentait misérable ce qui le forçait à essayer de nouveau à oublier, et ainsi de suite comme dans un cercle vicieux duquel on ne peut plus sortir... Il se sentait humilié, utilisé, trahit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet ou pire d'un jouet qu'il avait prit puis jeté au bout de même pas quelques semaines…

Ce manège dura deux semaines.

Mais un jour alors qu'il rentrait au château, titubant et au bord de l'évanouissement, quelqu'un jeta un sort dans le dos du survivant qui se retrouva les poignés et les chevilles liées, étalé dans la boue, dans une ruelle sombre.  
Cette personne s'approcha de lui en riant. ' _Ce rire… ' Le brun commença a paniquer en reconnaissant le rire aigu de Pansy' Faites que ce ne soit pas elle…_ ' Mais déjà la brune se penchait au dessus de lui, un sourire un peu fou sur le visage.

- Bah alors petit survivant! '_Dit Pansy d'une voix sadique_' T'es tout seul maintenant ? C'est triste ! ' _La Serpentarde se releva et le fixa d'un air méprisant avant de lui soulever le visage du pied. Harry la fixa alors d'un regard terne et un peu flou du à la forte quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré un peu plus tôt_ ' Ah la la… Quel gâchis ! Tu t'abîmes à un point que ça en devient navrant ! '_Puis elle reprit, après une courte pause, d'une voix sourde_' Je te hais Potter ! Tu m'as volé Dray! Tu m'as enlevé ma seule chance de l'avoir !

A ces mots la brune, prit par une soudaine vague de colère, lui envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, si fort qu'Harry ne put que hurler en sentant ses os se déboiter.  
A la suite de ce premier coup une pluie d'autres s'abattirent sans pitié sur son corps déjà affaiblit par l'alcool et les journées de jeun.  
Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Pansy, essoufflée, arrêta de s'acharner sur le corps couvert d'hématomes et recroquevillé sur lui-même à l'extrême, d'Harry et partit en le traînant derrière elle dans la boue afin de le ramener à Poudlard.  
_(NDA: Bah c'est logique:_ _si on le trouvait là on se poserait des questions -.-_).

**Le lendemain**+

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie mais alors qu'il tentait de se lever une douleur aigüe et fulgurante lui traversa le torse de part en part et lui vrilla le crâne. '_Cette salle garce ne m'a pas ratée !_' Pensa-t-il amèrement tout en s'écroulant sur le matelas.

-Mr Potter ! Veuillez rester couché ! Vous avez 3côtes cassées et la mâchoire cassée ! Vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici que demain matin quand la potion aura fait effet !

-Putain de merde! Fait chier ! '_Marmonna le brun_'

- Pardon Mr. Potter? ' _Demanda Pomfresh d'une voix pincée en fronçant les sourcils_ '

- Non, rien...

Il se rallongea en maugréant des paroles du genre: _'elle va m'le payer' ' sale garce ' _ect...  
Il finit par se rendormir au bout de quelques minute grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêve que lui avait administré PomPom.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'il s'éveilla, Harry tenta de se lever et fut surprit que la douleur ai déjà disparue. Le brun se leva alors et sortit en douce de l'infirmerie pour aller se balader dans le château endormit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce moment là, à trouver, en arrivant à la tour d'astronomie, une certaine personne blonde, au visage d'ange, mais qui se trouvait alors dans un état proche de la catastrophe...

** En haut de la tour d'Astronomie**

_**P**__OV Draco_

Et voilà, je suis enfin seul, putain ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à supporter Blaise et toute la clique...  
Surtout que Blaise est bien pire que moi ! Et ce putain d'enfoiré à même pas voulu me refiler ma dose ! Même complètement beurré il refuse de me la filer, et même si je rampe à ses pieds… Je suis pitoyable !  
Mais y'en a marre de les avoir sur le dos à me rabattre les oreilles avec des _"Tu devrais sortir" "Fais attention à toi" "T'as pas l'air bien"_

Je n'ai pas l'air bien? Moi? Le grand Draco Malfoy n'a pas l'air bien? Mais si enfin! Pourquoi j'irais pas bien? Je suis là dans la tour d'Astronomie, à l'air frais, une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à la main, les bras couvert de cicatrices qui disparaîtront sans doute jamais vu la pâleur de ma peau, et certaines de ces coupures coupables de ces même cicatrice sont encore à vif… Oh et puis je suis déchiré de par en part physiquement et moralement, je me suis limite prostitué pour avoir du sexe violent et de la came… Alors franchement pourquoi ça n'irais pas?

Parce que mon père m'a déshérité? Non, ça j'men fous! Parce que l'amour de ma vie doit être entrain de se bourrer la gueule dans un bar pas très fréquentable, et que j'ai l'impression que je ne vis plus depuis que je le vois sortir seul avec un air de mort vivant? Parce que la drogue elle-même ne me suffit plus ? Bof... Au point où j'en suis...

Alors je ne vois PAS-DU-TOUT, mais pas-du-tout pourquoi ça n'irait pas!

(_NDA__: Je vois pas pourquoi vous-vous inquiétez, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde enfin!  
Humour, humour, quand tu nous tient!_)

** Flash back** +

Ca faisait à présent une semaine que j'avais rompu avec Harry, et déjà je ne supportais plus de vivre, un soir alors que je m'entaillais les bras pour la énième fois, (_pas pour me tuer, uniquement pour me faire mal et me sentir un peu plus vivant... Eh oui, le fabuleux Malfoy est un gros lâche!_), Nott arriva dans ma chambre et se jetta sur moi en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais:

- Mais t'as malade? ' _Une baffe_ ' T'as fini de faire le con un peu ' _Une deuxième_ ' Regarde toi bordel! ' _Une troisième _' C'est à cause de Potter? '_ Il lève la main pour m'en coller une quatrième mais se stoppe dans son élan en voyant des larmes naître au coin de mes yeux_ ' Oh merde, Draco... ' _Reprend-t-il d'une voix plus douce_ ' Raconte moi tout...

-J'en ai marre de cette vie.. Depuis que je l'ai largué c'est comme si j'étais mort à l'intérieur… Je suis accro à lui ! J'aurais pas du faire ça... Je veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi mais je ne suis capable que de lui faire du mal... Je veux plus vivre... Mais je suis même pas assez courageux pour en finir direct... Comment c'est possible que je sois si dépendant alors que je l'ai haïs pendant si longtemps ? Putain je veux juste pouvoir en finir…

' _Je m'interromps un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme bien qu'entrecoupée de petits rires nerveux_ '  
Tiens j'ai une supère nouvelle à t'annoncer :  
Mon très cher géniteur de merde est passé aujourd'hui, il m'a engueulé, frapper, et craché à la gueule en me traitant de loque humaine, de lâche... C'est beau l'amour paternel tu trouves pas? Et puis tu sais quoi? Il m'a déshérité, mais ça à la limite je m'en fous, non, ce qui m'a vraiment le plus enfoncé dans tout ça c'est qu'il m'a...

' _Ma gorge se serra d'un coup et ma voix se fit plus faible_ '

Il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de me suicider, que je ne manquerais de toute façon à personne même pas à ma ...  
' _Et là comme un con j'ai pas pu finir ma phrase et j'ai éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de Théo, ce qui n'est pas franchement habituel étant donné que nous n'avons que rarement eut l'occasion de se parler et que je ne le connais pas vraiment._'

- Dray... Tu t'en moque de ton père, il n'en vaut pas la peine... Je suis là moi, et puis tu manquera à plein de gens, surtout à ta mère quoi qu'il en dise tu lui manqueras, elle t'aime, elle!  
Mais jure moi de ne pas tenter de te suicider, et d'arrêter de te faire ces affreuses coupures...

'_ Il me souleva le visage afin de me fixer dans les yeux _'

Dray, arrête de t'abimer, si tu aime Pot... Harry alors va lui parler ! Dit lui que tu l'aimes... Il t'aime aussi, et je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça : ton retour au près de lui!

- Je n'ai de toute façon pas le courage de me suicider... Quand aux coupures, je vais essayer mais c'est un peu comme une drogue: quand on commence on a du mal à s'arrêter... _'un rire amer s'échappe alors de ma bouche '_ D'ailleurs ça aussi faudrait que j'arrête

- Promet moi au moins d'essayer...

-Promis...

Mais malgré ma promesse je n'y croyais pas. Seul Harry pourrait m'aider à sortir de là, je le savais mais je n'étais pas à Serpentard pour rien, le courage n'est décidément pas mon fort. Et aller parler au roi des Griffondors, c'est comme tenter d'affronter la plus grande de nos peurs…

**Fin flash back** +

Et là je suis comme un… Bah comme un con ! Y'a pas d'autre mot, sur un sol en pierre glaciales, entrain de relire toutes les lettres qu'on s'est envoyé depuis le début de l'année.  
J'arrive alors à sa lettre où il me supplie de l'aider, où il me dévoile le mal être dans lequel il vit... Ce besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour le réconforter, l'entourer, l'aimer. Et là j'ai craqué, je l'ai déchiré en deux, quatre, huit morceaux, mon état pitoyable ne me permettant pas de continuer cette action toute aussi pitoyable...

Alors que je finissais ma troisième bouteille de whisky-pur-feu (_eh oui je tien bien l'alcool_), je vis un ange m'approcher, je levais les yeux avec plus ou moins de mal vers cette apparition si pure, si belle, et aux yeux aussi vert que deux émeraudes taillée dans la pierre la plus pure, je sens qu'on soulève mes manches et...

- Dray! Bordel! Regarde moi tes bras! Ils sont en sang! Mais t'es complètement con! Tu voulais clamsé et me laisser seul comme un bouffon avec ta mort sur la conscience ou quoi sale connard! Tu comptes vraiment m'abandonner ? Putain mais… Quel con ! Quel CON !

' _Grossier pour un ange quand même..._ ' Me dis-je mentalement, avant d'exploser de rire à cette pensée si intellectuelle!  
Mais ce rire me valu un bon poing dans la gueule!  
Et quand je dis un poing je vous parle pas d'une petite tape, non ! Non ! Je vous parle du genre de coups qui peuvent vous péter la mâchoire et le nez facilement!  
Je relevais la tête avec difficulté et dit d'une voix ironique mais assez faible :

- T'es violent pour un ange quand même...

L'ange en question, s'approcha de moi rapidement, me souleva par le col avec violence et me cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le mur ce qui me fit gémir de douleur à chaque rencontre avec les pierres acérées de la paroi, le tout en me hurlant que je suis un égoïste, que je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser seul, qu'il m'aime, que je... Attendez, attendez... Qu'il... m'**AIME**?  
Ah bah pour le coup je suis dégrisé ! L'info monte peu à peu à mon cerveau, et j'ose enfin relever la tête et je vois alors avec stupeur de nombreuses perles de cristal s'écouler de ses deux pierres vertes profondes, si profondes et expressives que je me sens submergé par une émotion qui me fit gonflé le cœur de remord, amour et peine.

Il a enfin cessé de me frapper, et appuie sa tête sur mon torse. Je sens qu'il sanglote, je le serre aussi fort que mon état me le permet, contre moi et lui caresse les cheveux d'une main, il se calme peu à peu et se recule légèrement de moi avant de me lancer le premier vrai sourire qu'il ait eu depuis plus d'un mois, certes il est faible, presque invisible, mais il est bien présent et uniquement pour moi... Bon dieu que je l'aime!

J'enlace sa taille fine, et l'approche de moi, mon visage du sien, mes lèvres des siennes sans les toucher, et il comble l'espace nous séparant encore, happant mes lèvres avec douceurs, faisant déferler en moi un vague de bonheur indéfinissable, il est dans le même état que moi, je le sens aux battements de son cœur qui sont rapides et désordonnés. Je me sens enfin entier, enfin vivant, au creux de ses bras, tout mes soucis semblent s'envoler face à cette impression de liesse extrême qui me prend aux tripes est tellement intense que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre ces lèvres si douce.

Harry rompt alors notre baiser avec lenteur, souriant à son tour, et porte un doigt de sa main droite à mes lèvres qu'il caresse avec tendresse puis le descend vers mon avant bras droit, il le passe tout le long de mon bras et recommence l'opération avec le gauche, je sens et vois avec surprise mes coupures et cicatrices disparaître petit à petit.  
Je relève alors le visage et le dévisage avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que... ' _Commençais-je d'une voix remplie d'incompréhension qu'il coupe rapidement_ '

Il me coupe en posant le même doigt qu'il a passer sur mes coupures, sur mes lèvres avant de m'enlacer et d'enfouir son visage dans mon coup, puis murmure d'un voix rauque qui me fait frissonner:

- L'amour...

_**Fin!**_

_**Tout d'abord je me met à plat ventre devant vous pour cette attente !  
J'ai oublié de poster mon chapitre alors qu'il était déjà terminé.  
PARDOOOON **__ *Pars se cacher*_

**J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ce chapitre est pas trop à l'eau de rose. J'ai essayé de faire une fin romantique mais sans faire trop gnangnan quand même!**

_**Une pitite review pour moi? **__yeux de cocker battu_

_**Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici, et qui m'ont encourager jusqu'à la fin!**__**  
Si vous souhaitez une suite faites le moi savoir**_


End file.
